


Masks

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Tweek, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Smoking, mask au, some characters being ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: South Park is known to be the center of any strange and unnatural phenomenon. However, what makes this small town even more strange is the fact that everyone wears masks.For Tweek, who can't handle wearing one and is the only one in town actually showing his face, he's considered an outcast, but that won't stop him from being himself and having feelings for Craig Tucker who might be like him.





	1. The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hm....I know I shouldn't be writing another multi chapter story when I already have two other South Park ones that aren't even finish yet, especially my very first one...but then again...this will help keep me going and interested in writing I guess so...fuck it!
> 
> So this is not really based off of anything...sorta...I don't know...this is more like my own thing or something, but yeah...if you do see references that is just coincidental or it's just because my subconscious wanted me to write it in here.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this!

South Park is known to be a strange and unnatural place. It's the center of all things weird and supernatural. However, what makes this town even more strange is the fact that all its citizens wears masks. No one really knows when they started wearing strange and almost terrifying masks, they just know why they wear them. It was told that an outsider tried to abduct the children, they almost succeeded if someone haven't spotted them. Ever since then, the citizens were terrified of child abductions and other criminal activities.

The mayor has decided that in order to protect themselves and determine who lives in South Park and who are outsiders, they all must wear a mask. The masks that everyone wears is different, allowing the one wearing them to put their own personality and identity on the mask they own. However, to make sure that an outsider who is also wearing a mask doesn't come into the town to do something shady, everyone's mask has a special print on the inside that only citizens know about and no one else.

The town was safe. They still let outsiders in, but they do have to monitor them to make sure their intent on coming in isn't bad. Soon after, tourist have stop coming, too afraid of the people and their masks.

The town didn't care, they only cared about the safety of their children and themselves. Wearing masks has become a regular thing now, no children had any knowledge of never wearing a mask. People would wear their masks all day. They would wear them while they eat, they would wear them while they bathe, they would wear them while they sleep. People start wearing their masks since birth, it would be terrifying for the babies, but they would soon get use to them eventually.

All except for one.

"It's a boy," the doctor said as he carefully clean the child and handed him to his mother.

"Oh he's beautiful," a woman wearing a white, smiling mask said.

The baby saw his mother and immediately started crying louder than before when he came out and when he saw the doctor.

"Oh dear...he's very loud, I bet my boy here would make a great singer," a man wearing a similar mask to the woman said.

The baby looked at the man and his shouts and cries grew louder and louder.

"Do not worry Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, this is a normal thing for newborn children, they'll eventually get use to it. Now, please hand me the baby mask you have provided.

"Here you go doc," Mr. Tweak said as he handed a very small mask to the doctor. The mask was small enough to fit a newborn baby, there wasn't any design on it, it was completely grey with some eye holes. No smile, or face, no design, it was completely bare.

The doctor tried to put the small mask on the baby, but when the child saw the thing, he kept wiggling and screaming, as if trying to get away from it.

"...That's odd, I mean...there has been resistance before...but never this much...hm...I think it's best to not have him wear a mask at this time, I'm afraid the little guy would simply hurt himself if we try to put it on him," the doctor said.

"I see...I hope this isn't serious..." Mrs. Tweak said.

"Don't worry dear, when he gets a little bigger and gets use to his family, he'll eventually wear his mask very soon," Mr. Tweak said.

"...I hope so..." Mrs. Tweak said as he held her baby close to her chest while the child continued to cry.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, what will you be naming your child?"

"...Tweek," Mr. and Mrs. Tweak said together.

"Ah ha ha, yes that will be his last name but I meant what will be-"

"Oh no, we're naming him Tweek. T-W-E-E-K. Tweek," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Oh...so...Tweek...Tweak?"

"Yes," Mr. and Mrs. Tweak said.

"...Alright," the doctor coughed to clear his throat, "well, your son...Tweek Tweak has officially been born." The doctor took out a birth certificate and wrote down the child's new name. Tweek Tweak.

The family was happy. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak were overjoyed to have a son. Especially one who is very beautiful, even without his mask on.

"I love you...my little Tweekie," Mrs. Tweak said in a gentle voice.

For once, the baby stopped crying when he looked at his mother. Guess Tweek was finally use to his parents' masks.

* * *

It's been months since Tweek was born. It's been months since he finally got use to his home. It's been months since he finally accepted his parents' and how they wore plain looking masks. However, the problem here is that Tweek refuses to wear his mask.

"Come on Tweek, we're going outside for a little walk, and you need to wear your mask," Mrs. Tweak said tiredly as she try to put the mask on her son.

Tweek cried in his stroller and slapped the mask out of his mother's hand.

"Oh Tweek..." Mrs. Tweak sighed.

"Still not wearing it?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"No...this is very strange. Mrs. Marsh and Mrs. Broflovski has told me their son finally wore their masks around this time...I just don't understand what is wrong with little Tweekie," Mrs. Tweak sighed.

"Hmm...maybe we should take him to the doctor and see what's going on," Mr. Tweak said.

"I suppose we must," Mrs. Tweak said as she picked up her son and the family drove off to the hospital.

After a doctor examined their son, he called them into his office and start explaining the situation.

"Well I've check everything I could Mr. and Mrs. Tweak. Your son is very healthy, no problems anywhere...but...I do believe this must be a psychological thing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means...your son has a conditioned where he cannot wear his mask...I assume he'll grow out of it when he's older...but...trying to have him wear a mask by force will only cause him to hurt himself or others," the doctor explained.

"Oh dear...what are we going to do?"

"Do not worry Mrs. Tweak, I'll prescribe some medication you can put in his food, so it would calm his mind," the doctor said.

"W-will that allow him to wear his mask?"

"No, but don't worry, just give these documents to the mayor and have this around when you're in public. That way everyone will know why your son isn't wearing a mask," the doctor said.

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak looked at each other and then back to the doctor.

"Um doc...don't you think giving medicine to a baby is...too soon?"

"Have any better ideas?"

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak looked at each other once more then back to the doctor.

"Tell us what we need to do."

Mr. and Mrs. Tweek have made sure that Tweek took his medicine and is not showing any signs of hurting himself or others. But no matter how much medicine they gave him, he still refuse to wear his mask.

Even when he was old enough to interact with the other kids at the age of four.

"...Hey...how come you're not wearing your mask?"

"I um...my mommy and daddy say I have something wrong with my head that makes me not want to wear my mask," a young Tweek said.

"...That's stupid."

"N-no it's not! My mommy said it's something that can happen...I guess..."

"My mommy told me those who don't wear masks are outcast and shouldn't be part of our town...so you not wearing your mask makes you an outcast and that you shouldn't be here."

Tweek felt like crying. He didn't want to show them he was crying. "I-I do belong here...my mommy says I was born in South Park...so that means I belong here!"

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

The kid pushed Tweek until he was on his back in the sand. The kid then pushed Tweek's head deeper into the sand.

"Kids who don't wear mask are nothing but trouble, that's what my mommy says. So you not wearing a mask means you're nothing but a troublemaker, and troublemakers will die when they grow up!" The kid pushed Tweek's head down once more before walking away.

Tweek started crying.

"...Why are you crying?" A monotone voice surprised Tweek, causing him to turn his head and see a kid around his age.

"I-I'm not crying..."

"Dude...even if you were wearing a mask, I can still tell you're crying because of all these noises you're making."

Tweek didn't say anything. He wiped his tears and looked at the boy. Tweek noticed his mask was completely back with one side have a red eye and another having a white eye. The design for the mouth was white, but he noticed the mouth was painted with fangs. The mask was very terrifying to Tweek.

"W-why does your mask l-look like that?" Tweek asked.

"Cause I thought it looked cool."

"Oh..."

"...How come you don't wear a mask?"

"...I'm afraid of wearing one."

"Oh." The kid then sits next to Tweek and the two suddenly started building a sand castle together.

"What's your name?" Tweek asked.

"Craig...you?"

"Tweek."

"...That's a weird name..."

"...Yeah...I guess..."

"...But is suits you," Craig said.

Tweek doesn't know if that was suppose to be an insult or compliment, but he decided to take it as a compliment. The two continued playing with each other until their mothers called for them, saying they have to go home.

"Bye Craig."

"Bye." Craig was about to leave, but Tweek wanted to know.

"W-will I see you again?"

"Maybe...if I feel like it." Craig then walks off.

Tweek immediately believes that Craig was a very cool person.

From there on out, Tweek and Craig have become best friends. Craig would never talk about why Tweek doesn't wear a mask nor would he insult him for it, and Tweek would simply give Craig some company that he personally enjoys. The two were inseparable.

That is until they reached middle school.

"Craig! I'm here!" Tweek called out.

"Hey Tweek," Craig said, but not once leaving his eyes on the space ship model he was working on.

"Is that new?"

"Yep, got it on my birthday."

"That was months ago though."

"Yeah...I've been having a hard time finding it."

"Maybe you wouldn't have lost it if your room wasn't a mess..."

"Hey. My room isn't that...what the hell happened to you?"

Tweek's face was covered in bruises and cuts. His right sleeve was torn and all of his buttons were undone. His hair was even more messier than usual.

"Oh...um...I...fell?"

"Don't you fucking lie to me dude."

"...The other kids were beating me up again."

Craig sighed angrily. He got off his chair and grabbed Tweek by the hand. The two were in Craig's bathroom, where Craig took out a medical kit. "...Why didn't you call for help?"

"Ugh...you know...all the adults don't want to help the kid who doesn't wear a mask...I believe I even saw one of them staring at me while the kids were beating the shit out of me."

"That's messed up...still...maybe you should quit art club and just be part of going home after school club, like me."

"But I like art...it's the only thing that keeps me calm...well aside from coffee."

"Dude...you really need to cut back on that crap...you're going to end up being short."

"No I won't. My dad is pretty tall and he drank lots of coffee around my age," Tweek said.

"That's cause your dad is weird, especially when he makes those weird coffee metaphors," Craig sighed as he finished putting bandages on Tweek's face.

"...He's not that weird...I'm...weird."

"Don't say that."

"I am...I can't wear a fucking mask for fuck sakes! I'm the outcast of this town, yet I was born here! I...there is something wrong with me!"

"Don't. Say. That!" Craig grabbed Tweek's head and forced him to look at him. "Look...you're not weird...you're just special."

"You might as well be calling me weird!" Tweek said angrily as he pulled Craig's hand off of him.

"Tweek...please understand-"

"No you understand! I'm...I'm done having people treat me so differently just because I don't want to wear a mask...I bet if we all just took off ours then maybe we wouldn't be so paranoid of other people coming to our town, and that's saying a lot since I'm suppose to be a paranoid kid because of those damn pills my parents gave me as a baby!"

"Tweek! Calm down!" Craig said. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and started patting his head, which usually calms him down.

"Nnngg...I just...I like for once for everyone to take off their god damn masks off...then maybe...maybe I could put mines on once I see everyone's real faces..."

"...You know that's never going to happen. The people here are too afraid."

"...I guess...but...but maybe...if you took off your mask...I might feel better," Tweek said as he smiled at Craig.

"...I...I can't..." Craig whispered.

"...What? W-what do you mean you can't? It's not that hard!" Tweek said.

Craig let go of Tweek's hand and started backing away. "I just...I don't...feel like doing that..."

"Craig...come on man...it's not that hard to take off that stupid mask," Tweek reached out and tried to grab Craig's mask.

"No!" Craig slapped Tweek's hand and started shaking and panting. "Don't...don't take off...my mask..."

Tweek looked at him. Through the eye holes, Tweek can tell Craig's eyes were dilated and full of fear. Tweek couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tweek starts crying, "y-you're just like all of them! A fucking coward!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...No I'm not."

"Yes you are because you are so much of a pussy to actually take off that stupid mask...even for me...your fucking best friend! You're such a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Then take off that damn mask!" Tweek shouted as he tried to pull off Craig's mask once more, but this time Craig grabbed his hand and pushed him back.

Craig started panting heavily and his shaking wouldn't stop. Craig looked at Tweek and Tweek was terrified of how creepy the design on the mask was. What made it more terrifying was the fact that Craig was looking at him angrily. Tweek could tell.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"...Craig."

"Get out! I don't want to see you here ever again! I don't want you near me at school or in public! I fucking hate you! I fucking hate you!" Craig shouted. Tweek felt the tears forming.

"Craig please...I'm sorry...I just...I'm just so tired...I just wanted...I won't do it again...I swear...please...you're my best friend..."

"...Some friend then...you know what Tweek...I'm also tired...I'm fucking tired of having to pretend to be nice to you...I'm fucking tired that saying you not wearing a mask is okay...it's not! You not wearing a mask makes you a fucking freak! I'm done hanging out with a freak. I thought being with you would make my life excitable, but so far...you've done nothing but be a disappointment to me and a fucking spaz...it's fucking annoying!"

"Craig..."

"Just get out...we're no longer friends...if I see you...you're nothing to me...if you get bullied...I won't help you. You're a total stranger to me. You might as well be an outsider to me as well." Craig said. Craig turned around and not look at Tweek. Tweek started crying. Tweek eventually got up and quickly left Craig's house. Unaware that Craig was also crying as soon as he left.

Tweek ran all the way home, not caring the looks people usually gave him since he was the kid that doesn't wear a mask. Tweek reached home and not even bother greeting his parents. He went into his room and closed his door loudly. Tweek tried his best to take in as much air as he can, but it has become difficult. Tweek saw the pill bottle his therapist prescribe to him and quickly took one. Tweek tried to calm his beating heart and look at himself in the mirror. Tweek really was different from everyone else.

_No one loves you._

"...My mom and dad loves me."

_They only pretend to...they believe it's their responsibility since they gave birth to you._

"No...they definitely love me..."

_Oh? Just like how Craig loves you? Face it...no one loves you...not your parents, not your family, not even your so called best friend. Craig._

"I know Craig...he's just angry...he'll eventually forgive me soon..."

_Not this time spaz...he's going to ditch you...he's going to be like everyone else and treat you like a total freak. Said it himself._

"N-no...you're wrong...Craig is different!"

_...Then why wouldn't he take off his mask then?_

"Shut up!"

_Face it Tweek...you're all alone in this redneck of a town...you're all alone...and you'll die alone._

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Tweek screamed and started destroying everything in his room. He destroyed an art project he was working on, he destroyed his bulletin board. He destroyed his bed, he destroyed his mirror. He didn't care, he was angry. He was angry at Craig, he was angry at his parents, he was angry at the town, but most of all, he was angry at himself. He hated that he was different, he hated that he was not able to wear a simple mask, he hated that he ruined his friendship with Craig, he hated that he was going insane.

He hated it.

Tweek finally collapsed on his messy bed and let the tears out. He ruined everything, Tweek knew it. Tweek turned to his side and saw the mask his parents got him, hoping that he'll eventually wear it. It was much more bigger than the one he got as a baby, but it was still plain and grey. The only design was the white eye holes and a simple black smile. Nothing else.

Tweek hated it.

The next day, Tweek was walking to school by himself. He hoped that Craig would walk with him to school, but he never showed. Tweek saw him at the other end of the hallway. They were about to walk pass each other. Craig was surrounded by a few people, so it was hard to get his attention. Finally, the two made eye contact. Tweek gave him a small smile and waved at him.

Craig walked passed him.

"Oh my gosh, did that freak try to wave at you Craig?"

"...."

"Don't worry Craig, that loser will leave you alone eventually."

"Yeah, he is a freak after all."

"...Yeah...he is," Craig agreed. They walked away from Tweek. Leaving Tweek alone with nothing but a broken heart.

When Tweek got home, he went up to his room and let his tears out. It was finally over. He and Craig were no longer friends.

_I warned you...you're just too different._

Tweek ignored the voice in his head. He didn't want to listen. Tweek turned and saw the mask once more. Tweek hesitantly picked it up and examined it. He looked at the inside, seeing the initials SP on the back. He looked at the front, it was still plain.

Tweek hesitated, but he finally put it on. He closed his eyes the entire time while he looked at himself through his cracked mirror. Tweek opened his eyes and looked at himself. His face was entirely covered. He looked like everyone else.

Tweek was no longer afraid to wear a mask.

"Oh Tweek, you look so beautiful in your mask," Mrs. Tweak suddenly said when she entered Tweek's room to see if he was alright.

"...I look...I look like everyone else..."

"Yes you do...it's for the best sweetie," Mrs. Tweak said. She walked behind her son and stroke his head. "I'm so proud of you, my little Tweekie."

"...Mom...do you...did you even love me?" Tweek asked.

"Why would you say such a thing? Of course I love you! I love you since the day you were born," Mrs. Tweak said.

"...Even when...I didn't want to wear a mask?"

"...Tweek...no matter if you wore one or not...I'll always love you," Mrs. Tweak said.

"...Okay...okay...I'll...I'll wear it then...I'll wear it to school," Tweek said.

"...Are you sure?"

"...Yeah...I-I think..." Tweek said.

"Alright honey...whatever you want...just...do whatever makes you happy," Mrs. Tweak said. She then looked around the room. "Oh dear...looks like we got to fix your room up again...had another episode last night?"

"...Yeah..."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll fix up your room in no time," Mrs. Tweek said. She kissed her son on the head and left.

Tweek looked at himself once more and sighed. He was finally wearing the mask. He was finally going to be part of the norm in this town. He was finally going to be seen as normal.

So why didn't he feel happy?

The next day, Tweek went to school, wearing his mask. Everyone stopped, surprised to see the boy who was afraid to wear a mask to finally wear one. Some were frozen at the sight. Some were happy for Tweek. Some even cheered for him. Everyone loves Tweek now, Tweek was finally accepted.

"Okay class, as you all know, Tweek here has been suffering from a condition where he couldn't wear a mask. Now since we all see he has finally wore one, let us all applaud and cheer for him for finally being one of us," the teacher said.

Everyone started clapping and cheering for Tweek as he stood in front of the class. Tweek felt awkward at all the attention he was getting, but he didn't care. Tweek looked around and tried to find one particular student. Craig.

Tweek finally saw the familiar black mask and looked at him. Tweek was confused. Craig didn't bother standing up and clapping for him like the rest. He continued to sit in his chair, ignoring him. Not once looking at him.

Tweek didn't understand. He was finally wearing a mask. Why wasn't Craig looking at him? Why wasn't he happy for him? Why is he still avoiding him?

_You really think that just because you put it on you and him were going to be friends again?_

Yes, that is what he thought. That was the main reason he wore it in the first place.

_...You really are an idiot. You can't heal wounds you stabbed too many times._

Tweek felt sick. "M-miss? May I go to the bathroom?"

"Oh...of course Tweek."

Tweek thanked her and quickly left. He went to the nearest restroom and threw up in one of the stalls. He lifted up his mask and threw up. He quickly took off his mask and tried to breathe. He flushed down his vomit and looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't understand, he was finally accepted, he was finally part of the norm. No one will bully him, no one will treat him differently. No one will consider him a freak. So why? Why wasn't he happy?

_Probably cause Craig still hates you, whether you wear a mask or not._

Tweek took off his mask and looked at his face in the mirror. What was wrong with showing your face anyways? What was so wrong of showing who you are? What was the point of wearing a stupid mask?

Tweek hated it.

The door suddenly opened and Tweek quickly put his mask back on. He tried to act casually as he can. Tweek looked at himself once more. He was not happy.

He was utterly miserable.

During lunch, everyone started crowding around his table. It use to be his and Craig's table, but it seems that Craig is sitting next to Token Black and Clyde Donovan. Everyone kept asking Tweek questions.

"Tweek, how you like the mask?"

"Hey hey, you should totally paint on it or something!"

"Yeah, yours is too grey...maybe paint it with some cool colors?"

"Yeah, aren't you in the art club or something?"

Tweek nail started digging into his palm when he started making a fist underneath his table. Why couldn't they leave him alone. What's so exciting about wearing a dumb mask all of a sudden?

"Hey Tweek, what made you wear one finally?"

"Is it for a girl? I bet it's for a girl!"

"Or do you go for the other team?"

Tweek started shaking, his nails dug deeper into his skin.

"Hey Tweek!"

"Tweek!"

"Tweek!"

"Tweek!"

He finally snapped.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Tweek shouted as he climbed on top the table. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped making noises and all eyes were on him. Seeing all the masked faces looking at him scared him, but he was determine to speak his mind. Especially since his mother said he should do whatever makes him happy.

Wearing this mask does not make him happy.

"You...you really think wearing a mask makes you special!? It's stupid! This is stupid! Why are you all afraid to show you you really look like? Why do you all pretend that wearing a mask is cool!? This is insane! This is driving me crazy! I don't know about all of you...but...I don't want to wear a stupid mask...not because I'm afraid...it's because I want to be myself!" Tweek suddenly pulled his mask off his face until the elastic snapped behind him. He revealed his angry face. "This...this is not me...none of your masks are you! Those masks aren't protecting you from the outside! They're just hiding who you really are!" Tweek shouted as much as he can. He can tell a few of the people closest to him were now afraid.

"...I don't know about you all...I don't care if I'm considered a freak...a weirdo...a loser...I." Tweek started putting more pressure on his mask. "Am." The mask started to break. "Not." All eyes were on him and his mask. "Wearing this." The mask was about to... "Mask!"

The mask finally broke. It shattered in Tweek's hand and pieces of it fell on the table and floor. Everyone gasped.

Tweek started panting and glaring at everyone, he saw that Craig was finally looking at him, surprised like everyone else. He didn't care anymore. "...From now on...I'm going to be me...I'm going to be that weirdo everyone hates...and I don't care...I don't fucking care if you beat me up till I see stars! I don't fucking care! I will never wear a mask again!"

Tweek stood silent. Everyone was silent. No one made a sound. Tweek smiled to himself, thinking he finally got through to everyone.

That was until someone shouted, "he broke his mask! Get him!" Everyone started grabbing Tweek and Tweek tried to avoid them. However, someone grabbed him by the legs and he fell. Everyone forced him onto the ground and they started kicking and punching him everywhere.

Tweek tried his best to shield himself and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He looked up and saw that Craig was looking at him with a worried look. Guess Craig still cares for him after all. Tweek was content with that, even though he wasn't going to help. Tweek just let them beat him up, he was glad he finally got his point out. He didn't care anymore. He was not going to wear a mask. He was not going to hide his face.

Tweek was going to be himself. He was going to be free.

Tweek was given a week of suspension. The principal believed it was Tweek's fault that the fight occurred since he was the one who technically started the ruckus. Tweek didn't care. He didn't care that his body ached from the pain, he didn't care of the disappointed looks his parents gave him, he didn't care that the principal was angry at him. He didn't care. He was content that he got his message out there. He was finally going to be free.

Tweek and his parents left the principals office and were about to leave, but Tweek stopped when he noticed a box of bandages on the bench outside the office. Tweek picked it up and looked around. He swore he saw a familiar yellow pom pom before it disappeared behind the lockers.

"Come on Tweek, let's go home and clean you up," Mr. Tweak said.

"...I'm sorry dad...for causing all this trouble...I'm so sorry you guys that you have a broken son like me."

"...Now Tweak...you're not broken...you're our son that we love very much, whether he wants to wear a mask or not. We'll love you and your...quirks," Mr. Tweak said.

"That's right honey. You're our kid...and we want you to be happy," Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek smiled, "Thanks."

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak looked at each and decided to lift up their masks until their faces were revealed. Tweek was surprised, but happy. He finally got to see his parents' real faces. Tweek held both their hands as they walked out of the school.

He was finally going to let himself be happy.

* * *

High school was different from elementary and middle school. For one, everyone looks different after hitting puberty. People who use to be ugly now look somewhat pretty. People who were awkward were now more outgoing. Everyone has changed once they reached high school. The only that remained the same is that they all still wear masks.

All except for Tweek Tweak.

"Hey Tweek...you um...got some egg in your hair there man," Kenny said.

"Yeah...some freshman thought it would be funny to throw egg in my already messed up hair," Tweek sighed as he sat next to Kenny at the smoking area.

"Hmm...want me to do something about it?"

"Nah...isn't worth my time...I'm just happy that he didn't throw it because I didn't wear a mask, he only threw it because I look like I'm on crack or something," Tweek sighed as he took out some pot and started smoking from it.

"Well dude...what you expect? Your hair is even more insane than when we were kids," Kenny chuckles.

"Well it's not my fault, all that coffee I drink makes it hard for my hair to be flat," Tweek sighed.

"Which is why I keep telling you to cut back man," Kenny said.

"That's never going to happen dude...I'm just glad that smoking weed helps calm me down," Tweek said as he smoke the joint in his hand.

"Yeah and that most of the teachers here don't give a fuck," Kenny chuckled as he inhale his cigarette.

"Ugh...I still don't understand how you can smoke that. Those things cause cancer you know."

"Relax, even if I die from cancer, I'll come back...I always do," Kenny sighed.

"Oh yeah...how's the um...curse going for you?"

"Alright...I got stabbed yesterday and my head was cut completely off. There was so much blood."

"Okay okay...don't need an image," Tweek gagged.

"Sorry."

Kenny McCormick. Tweek never thought he would be friends with someone like him. Kenny was the type of person who never took part in trying to make Tweek's life miserable. In fact, Kenny actually saved him once when Tweek was being beaten up behind the school. Tweek asked him why, and Kenny simply replied, "felt like it." Kenny and Tweek became friends immediately. Kenny is also the one who helps supply Tweek with weed every time he's low. Since they're friends, Tweek gets a discount.

Tweek also noticed that Kenny's mask was much more different from others. For one thing, it only covered his eyes. and not his mouth, which is already being covered by his parka. Kenny's mask was actually a very old masquerade mask that looked like was found in a dumpster.

Masks are technically suppose to be bought, similar to how people buy clothes. However, masks don't really cost that much, but since Kenny's family is so poor, they had to find their masks in the garbage or make one from construction paper or paper plates. At least Kenny's mask was fancy looking.

"You know Tweekers...you ought to get yourself laid," Kenny said.

Tweek started coughing at what Kenny said. "W-what!? Why would you say that man!?"

"Just saying...I mean look at you. Your face is cute, you're pretty tall, I even bet you have a big d-" Tweek quickly put his hand where Kenny's mouth is suppose to be and muffled him out even more.

"D-don't say that man!" Tweek blushed.

"Sorry sorry!" Kenny said as he raised his hand to show he surrenders.

"...Besides...I'm not into girls...I'm gay," Tweek said.

"Well who ain't these days?"

"Kenny," Tweek whined.

"Sorry...it's just...I don't know...do you have someone in particular you want to bang?"

"What is with you and wanting me to have sex with someone?"

"I don't know...just curious I guess," Kenny said.

"Ugh...fine, I'll tell you," Tweek said. Tweek looked around and leaned closer to Kenny. "I kinda have feelings for...Craig."

"Craig!? Craig fucking Tucker!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Sh! Keep your voice down!" Tweek blushed.

"...Dude....I knew you guys were best friends once...but why?"

Tweek wondered. He didn't know when he had feelings for Craig. It was probably on the day that Craig left him those bandages when he got suspended, or maybe it was when Craig was no longer next to him that Tweek knew he cared deeply for him. Whatever it was, Tweek only knows that he has eyes for Craig Tucker.

"I honestly don't know...I just do," Tweek said.

"Man...well that sucks. Especially since Tucker is a very popular guy. Not only that, but he has that dangerous aura around him that I feel like if you tried to talk to him, he would break you like a toothpick."

"Gee...thanks for the motivation there Kenny," Tweek said sarcastically.

"Just saying man, confessing to Craig is going to be difficult, especially when you have a lot of competition. Also, I'm pretty sure Craig ain't gay."

"Well...we technically never seen him date a girl...so there's a chance he's gay..."

"Oh Tweek...my naive boy. No matter how good looking you are or how close you two were once...it'll never happen."

"Ugh...Kenny!"

The school bell rang, signalling that lunch is over and students should be heading to class now. Tweek quickly put his bag of weed back into his backpack and got ready to head to math class.

"See you later Ken," Tweek said.

"See ya Tweeks...and be careful...don't want you breaking hearts."

"Don't you mean be careful in not getting my heart broken?"

"Ha...knowing you and how you are, I'm pretty sure what I said the first time is correct." Kenny smirked and left.

Tweek sighed and quickly headed to class. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Craig. Even though his face is still covered by that black mask, Tweek can tell that he is very handsome underneath that mask.

Math class was boring, and even though Tweek was very good in math, he didn't really enjoy being in there. Tweek looked around and secretly brought out his ukulele. He adjusted the cords and then strummed it.

"Mr. Tweak. I don't know what you're doing, but this isn't music class, this is a math class."

"Really? Huh...couldn't see the difference," Tweek smirked as he continued playing his ukulele.

"Well aren't you being a bit of a smartass. Okay then, please tell me the answer to number five."

"forty-six."

The teacher stuttered and looked at her book for the answer. "...Correct...then um...number ten."

"Two hundred and thirty three," Tweek said and then gave out a yawn.

"Number twelve!"

"Ten."

"F-fifteen!"

"Eighty-two."

"T-twenty!"

"Jane had to fill the can three times in order to get a hundred liters of water. Kelly only had to do it two times. Bob didn't have to fill the can since he already had a hundred liters...which makes Bob a total idiot for not realizing he already had a hundred liters."

"Oh! I have had it young man!"

"What did I do?" Tweek smirked.

"You...you-" the bell suddenly rang, signalling that school has ended. Everyone packed up their stuff and left.

"Well...looks like you gotta continue where you left off on Monday. See you then." Tweek waved and left.

"Oh! You damn no mask wearing brat!"

Tweek chuckled to himself and walked towards his locker. He didn't like it when people mention that he doesn't wear a mask, but after smoking some pot and dealing with his teacher's lectures, it doesn't faze him that much. It will when he's more sober later.

"Well if it ain't the little twitchy freak," a familiar voice.

Spoke to soon.

"Does it look like I'm twitchy right now Cartman? I'm think you need to get your eyes checked man," Tweek said.

"What you say you little bitch!?" Cartman shouted. Even though Tweek can't see his expression through that royal looking mask on his face, he can tell Cartman was very pissed.

"Come on Cartman, let's leave him alone and just go. I really need to finish this weekend homework of mine," Kyle said. Kyle's mask had a sort of Jewish design on his, very perfect for the Jewish boy.

"Yeah, can't we just leave him be for once?" Stan said. What's strange about Stan's mask is that his had a frown on it. People speculate that Stan is secretly depressed, but he always denies it and saying it just looks cool.

"Come on, I need my daily dose of beating the shit out of the freak with no mask," Cartman said.

"Dude, like almost everyone else, we all don't really want to wear our mask," Kyle sighed. That made Tweek look up in surprised.

"Nu uh. I love my mask, it makes me look like a king."

"Yeah, like a fat king," Stan said. He and Kyle started laughing at Cartman.

"Screw you guys! I'll beat him up with out you!"

"Um...how when he just escaped?"

"What?" Cartman turned around and saw that Tweek managed to run away while Cartman was distracted by his friends. "You son of a bitch!" Cartman started chasing after him.

"Ugh! Cartman come on!" Kyle exclaimed as he chased after him.

Stan sighed, "here we go again."

Tweek is very thankful at how tall and lanky he is, he's able to outrun his bullies whenever he has a chance to escape. Not like he needed to at the moment since Cartman already looked like he was slowing down and trying to catch his breath. No matter, Tweek kept running and running till he was out of sight.

Tweek suddenly found himself near the stairs that leads to the roof. Tweek knew that Cartman would catch up to him eventually, so Tweek quickly climbed up and hope that Cartman won't find him. Tweek stayed silent when he heard footsteps.

"God dammit! Where the fuck did he go?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm going home," Kyle sighed as he turned and left.

"Me too, this is starting to be boring," Stan said as he followed Kyle close behind.

"You guys!" Cartman whined as he followed them.

Tweek sighed in relief and sat against the locked door that leads to the roof. However, once he put his weight against the door, he soon fell and the door was wide open. Tweek was surprised, no one had access to the roof, not since a bunch of kids committed suicide up there two years ago. Tweek gulped and wondered if a kid with suicidal thought found a way to open the door and is about to kill themselves.

Tweek quickly went through the door and check around. No one was around, no one was going to commit suicide. Tweek sighed in relief and thought of turning around and head to his dad's coffee house and help him out. However, when he turned, he saw a familiar looking smoke cloud above him. Tweek was confused. Tweek quietly walked to the side till he found the ladder and slowly climbed up.

What he saw surprised him.

It was Craig. He was lying down and smoking a cigarette. However, what was more shocking was the fact that Craig's mask was off.

Tweek's heart skip a beat. He was correct, Craig was very handsome.

Craig didn't hear him, his headphones were in his ears as he was listening to music. This allowed Tweek to admire Craig's features a bit longer. Craig's skin was very smooth, barely any acne. Some of his black hair was out of his famous blue chullo hat. If Craig opened his mouth, you could see his braces that he still have since middle school. Craig once told him it was because his teeth were too messed up that he'll be wearing them for a long time.

Still, Craig was beautiful.

Tweek was happy that he finally got to see Craig's face, but felt guilty when he realize he saw it without Craig's permission. If Craig found out, he would definitely kick his ass. Tweek quickly decided to leave before Craig noticed, but while he was about to climb down, he couldn't help but look at Craig once more. He was so adorable when he looks so calm like that. Tweek couldn't help but bite his bottom lip.

Tweek suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Kenny. Tweek finally agreed, he really needs to get laid, and honestly, Tweek wouldn't mind fucking Craig Tucker at that moment. Tweek quickly shook the thought out and climbed down, but his foot slip and he quickly caught himself before he could fall and probably fracture his skull. However, by doing so he accidentally made a loud noise. A loud enough noise that caused Craig to opened his eyes and turned his head.

Tweek was frozen. Craig's eyes widen. At that moment, Tweek couldn't help but admire Craig's blue eyes, they were much more clearer and brighter with his mask off.

"...T-Tweek?"

"...Y-yeah..." Tweek said nervously.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Running from Cartman...what about um...y-you?"

"I um...I..." Craig spotted his mask and he quickly put it on. Tweek was disappointed. "J-just..." Craig couldn't finished, he quickly threw his unfinished cigarette and grabbed his stuff. He jumped off and ran through the door.

Tweek stared at where Craig ran off to. He was afraid. He was afraid of Tweek. He was afraid that someone finally saw him without his mask. Tweek couldn't help but feel happy. Tweek climbed up and stepped on the discarded cigarette. He sat down and took out his pot. He decided he'll meet his dad later, for now, he was going to enjoy this moment.

Tweek couldn't help the grin on his face.

He finally got to see Craig without that mask.


	2. The Secret

On Monday, Tweek has been keeping a closer eye on Craig. Every time the two saw each other, Craig would tense up and glare at Tweek, or at least it looked like he was glaring at Tweek since it's difficult to tell because of his mask. Tweek would look at him and smirked, he would then wave at Craig and Craig would turned his head and ignore him, but Tweek can tell he's still looking at him.

Tweek wouldn't consider himself a sadist, by far it actually, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy teasing Craig like this. You could say it was sort of pay back for Craig being a total asshole to Tweek growing up, as well as ending their friendship in middle school. However, the main reason Tweek is doing this is because he wants to talk to Craig again, even a simple hello would be nice.

Tweek was smoking with Kenny in the smoking area, and he noticed that the goth kids were there this time. The goth kids acknowledge him but didn't say anything. Still hating people who they consider being conformists.

Tweek took out a joint and started smoking it. Kenny immediately noticed the grin on his face.

"Okay you're starting to freak me out...what's up?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"This. I may not see people's expression that much, but I know when someone's really happy about something. Mind explaining?"

"...Well...I don't know if I should say..."

"Oh...did you finally get laid?"

"Pff heck no man," Tweek blushed.

"Then what's up?"

"..." Tweek looked around and made sure no one was listening, he eyed the goth kids, but their music was too loud that he was sure they won't be able to hear him. Tweek leaned forward. "Last Friday. After school, I saw-" Before Tweek could finished, he suddenly felt the collar of his shirt being yanked and he was being dragged somewhere.

"Tweek, we need to talk. Now." Craig said firmly. Craig continued dragging Tweek inside, leaving a very confused Kenny.

"...You guys have any idea what that was about?"

"How should we know you conformist," Micheal sighed.

"Right...never mind," Kenny sighed and took a long drag from his cigarette. "...I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

Craig pulled Tweek along until they reached the only restroom that no one goes into. Craig pushed Tweek until he was sitting on the dirty ground.

"Gross! Why did you have to pick this restroom?" Tweek asked.

"It's the only one that I know we won't be interrupted," Craig said firmly.

"Still...gross...why can't the janitor clean this place better?"

"Shut up."

"...You wanna talk about what happened last Friday don't you?" Tweek raised a brow.

Craig's body stiffen, but he kept a firm voice. "Yes."

"Alright, go ahead."

"...Were you about to tell what you saw to Kenny?"

"...I mean...sorta...I was actually going to change a few things so he wouldn't know it was you," Tweek said.

Craig stared at him before sighing. "So he doesn't know?"

"No."

"Good, don't tell anyone what you saw."

"What's the big deal? It's not like you have a hideous face or anything," Tweek said.

"That's not the point! The point is...I just...I don't want anyone to find out that I actually took my mask off," Craig sighed.

"...Why?"

"...That's none of your concern. Just...don't tell anyone," Craig said.

"...Are you begging me?" Tweek felt a smirk coming along.

"No, I'm threatening you. If you don't keep your mouth shut then you're going to be afraid of me instead of those damn underpants gnomes," Craig said, he then left, leaving a very confused Tweek.

"...Huh...he's not as scary as I thought..." Tweek said to himself. The bell rang and Tweek quickly washed his hands and left.

* * *

Tweek knew he should keep his mouth shut, he knew he really should, but he couldn't help but tease Craig with their little secret.

"Hey Kenny, about the thing I was about to tell you-" a loud crash could be heard.

"Mr. Tucker! Please be careful. You're lucky there was no chemicals in those vials.

"S-sorry ma'am," Craig said, he then turned his head to Tweek and glared. Tweek smiled in return.

"Oh my gosh Kenny, you would believe-"

Craig started laughing very loudly at his table.

"Dude, what's up? You don't laugh," Token said.

"Ha! Told you my jokes were hilarious, even Craig is laughing," Clyde said proudly.

"Either that or he hit his head and is suffering from brain trauma," Token sighed.

Tweek couldn't help but giggle, causing Kenny to raise an eyebrow.

For the rest of the week, Tweek has been torturing Craig with the thought that he would tell Kenny his secret, and through it all, he was enjoying seeing Craig's cool facade being broken down bit by bit.

It wasn't until Friday when Craig finally confronted him. Craig suddenly grabbed Tweek at his locker and the two were back in the restroom.

"Okay...what the fuck man!?"

"What?" Tweek said innocently.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Do you hate me that much or something!?"

Tweek doesn't hate him. Tweek's eyes widen and he suddenly felt guilty. This whole thing reminded of that day when they stopped being friends, when Tweek tried to force the mask off of him. Tweek was an idiot.

"...I don't...I don't hate you man," Tweek sighed.

"Then why? You want to get revenge on me just because I stopped being your stupid friend? Grow up!"

"Well what about you then?" Tweek said angrily.

"What about me?"

"I know what I saw from that day...you still cared about me..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The bandages."

"...What bandages?"

"Don't shit with me man. I know it was you, I saw you before you ran off." Tweek said.

"...So what? It...it didn't look like the nurse patched you up right," Craig crossed his arms.

"That proves you still cared about me," Tweek said.

"...So what!? We're not kids anymore Tweek. I've moved on," Craig sighed.

"Oh yeah, moved on to being in the popular group," Tweek said.

"At least I'm trying to fit in," Craig said.

"Who cares if you don't fit in!? Wasn't the point of designing those stupid masks is so you can be seen as an individual? So who cares if you fit in or not!?"

"I do!" Craig shouted.

The two were silent. They didn't say another word. Too angry, too sad, too confuse. They have no idea what they should say.

"...Honestly...you have a nice face," Tweek said.

"What?" Craig glared.

"I'm telling the truth man...your face...it's...very handsome...cute even," Tweek said.

"...Shut up," Craig sighed, but Tweek could see a hint of blush on his cheek.

"Seriously though man...I'm sure if you showed your face no one would hate you. If anything, your fans would increase," Tweek said.

"Like hell I want that," Craig sighed.

"Right cause you're Mr. I Don't Like Being Around People," Tweek giggled.

"Damn straight," Craig said. Tweek could tell Craig was smirking.

"...Hey...remember that one kindergarten teacher who was secretly a child molester?"

"How can I forget? She tried to touch you inappropriately," Craig said.

"Yeah. I remembered how she tried to take me home, but you kept making sure her hands don't go anywhere near me," Tweek laughs.

"Yeah but whose fault is that? She had a weird look when she saw your face," Craig said.

"At least she was arrested before she could have done any real harm," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah," Craig said. Tweek smiled, talking to Craig like this felt like the old days. It was nice, even though they were in a dirty boy's restroom. "...I'm sorry."

"Hm? Sorry for what?"

"...For being a total asshole to you...you didn't deserve it," Craig sighed.

"...No...I did went far that day...I should have understand how you felt," Tweek said.

"...Jesus...what the fuck happened to us?"

"...Guess we just grew up," Tweek said.

"Right," Craig snorted.

"...Listen...if you really don't want me to say anything...then I'll keep quiet," Tweek said.

Tweek heard Craig sigh heavily and seem to finally relaxed.

"Thank you."

Tweek knew if he end it like that then he'll never get a chance to talk to him every again. "On one condition."

"Ugh come on man. Since when were you this sneaky?"

"When I wanted to get some weed from Kenny but had to hide it from my parents," Tweek smirked.

"Jesus. Okay what?"

"...Can...talk like this again?"

"...You know...you could have said it without the threat of revealing my secret. I would have love to talk to you again," Craig said.

"...So...we can...hang out?"

"...Yeah...but at your house...my folks are a bit...controversial having you around anymore," Craig said.

"Weren't they the first time I came over?"

"They eased up on you back then and you were like seven...but high school different," Craig said.

"You're telling me," Tweek sighed.

The bell rang, signalling that lunch is over. The two got out of the restroom and stood in the middle of the hallway.

"...See you later, Tweek," Craig said.

"See ya," Tweek smiled. Craig nodded and left. With each movement, Tweek couldn't help how his heart skipped a beat. "Jesus..." Tweek quickly headed back to the smoking area to get his bag and get to class.

* * *

"Mr. Tweak, so glad you can finally joined us."

"You too Gladis," Tweek said as he quickly headed over to his seat.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Tweek wanted to say that if she didn't want him to call her that then she should be having sex with one of the coaches and telling the guy to call her by her first name. Instead, he remained silent and opened up his notebook.

"Psst Hey Tweek."

Tweek turned his head and saw that Clyde, who sat next to him was talking to him. "Um...yeah?"

"Um...have you been...talking to Craig lately?"

"Sorta...why?"

"Well...we were wondering if you want to come to my part tonight. My parents are going to be out of town for the weekend and I have the house all to myself," Token said as he turned around in his seat. Token sat in front of Tweek while Clyde sat next to him. The seating arrangement was weird, but Tweek guessed it was because Gladis was too drunk and tired to actually care.

"You...want to invite...me...at a party? The freak who refuses to wear a mask?"

"I know I know, sounds suspicious huh? Well honestly...Craig has been...sorta depressing lately...and well...when I saw how he has been eyeing you, I thought he must like you or something," Token said.

"like me? Why would he like me?"

"I don't know, possibly because he's gay and you're the only one with his face show-" Token reached over and hit Clyde on the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dude, no one was suppose to know that Craig is gay! Which is why he trusted us to keep his secret," Token said.

"Oh...right...um...p-please ignore that."

"Wait...Craig is gay!?" Tweek was surprised.

"Ahem, I don't care if you brats are talking back there, but don't interrupt while I'm trying to teach!"

"Sorry Gladis!" Tweek said.

"Argh!"

"Jesus...you really got balls to talk to her like that. She's the dragon lady you know," Clyde said.

"Eh...when you know something...you tend to use it for you advantage," Tweek smirked.

"Wow...no wonder Craig has a thing for you," Clyde said.

"How do you know he has a thing for me?"

"Well...he looks at you whenever you're around...that must mean something right?" Oh if only. Unfortunately, Tweek knew the reason Craig was looking at him, and it's not because he has the hots for him.

"So...you coming?"

"I don't know you guys...not much of a party person," Tweek said.

"Come on man, live a little," Clyde said.

"Um...that's what I'm trying to do here...avoid dying from my peers who hate me because I don't wear a mask," Tweek said.

"Don't worry, the people I'm inviting are the type that don't care if you wore a mask or not," Token said.

"Yeah. Besides...what you did back in middle school was pretty...kick ass. The way you just shouted and took off your mask. Inspirational man," Clyde said.

"Yet...you didn't help me when almost everyone started beating the shit out of me," Tweek said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but there was too many of them and we didn't want to get clobbered."

"That goes for a few others as well," Clyde said. Tweek wondered if that was the reason why Craig didn't help him that day, even though he still cared about him. He also wondered if that's why Stan, Kyle, and Kenny didn't participate in the fight that day. So many questions that he wondered if they will ever be answered.

"So how about it? You wanna come?"

"I don't know...I'm also not great with large crowds," Tweek said nervously.

"Craig will be there," Clyde said, "as well as a ton of weed."

"I'm in. Mostly for the weed, " and maybe for Craig too, Tweek thought to himself.

"Great, the party starts at seven," Token said.

"Okay, I'll be there," Tweek said.

"Okay you three. If you're not going to shut the fuck up, I can make sure you three go to the principal's office.

"Oh I don't think you want to do that Gladis...after...we had that little talk during that...day," Tweek smirked.

Gladis started to blush, "r-right...carry on!" She then went back to teaching, but her handwriting got sloppy.

"Dang, you're really cool when you want to be man," Clyde said. Even though Tweek couldn't see through the red smiling mask of his, he can tell that he was happily grinning.

"Thanks," Tweek smiled. The rest of the day, Tweek couldn't help but panic.

* * *

"Gah! What am I going to do Kenny?" Tweek asked as he and Kenny walked to Tweek's house together.

"Woah, chill. It's just a party, not like someone is going to barge in and shoot everyone."

"But that could totally happen!" Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed his hair.

"Relax man. Parties are suppose to be fun and chill, so you need to have some fun and relax," Kenny said.

"I don't know...I don't even know what to wear!"

"Don't worry, it's why I'm coming over and helping you. I'll take you step by step," Kenny said.

"Thanks...but shouldn't you also get ready for the party?"

"Dude...I'm fucking poor...you think I have that many clothing options?"

"...Good point," Tweek said.

Once the boys reached Tweek's house, Mrs. Tweak greeted them. "Why hello boys."

"Hey mom," Tweek said.

"Hey...Mrs. Tweak," Kenny said nervously.

"Oh Tweek, you should have told me if you were going to bring someone over," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Sorry, he's just helping me get ready for this party later," Tweek said.

"I see, well if you're going to stay over, make sure to pack some extra pair of clothes," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Don't worry mom, I will," Tweek said.

The two headed upstairs to Tweek's room and sat down on his bed.

"Jesus...I'm still not use to the fact that your parents actually takes off their masks when their home."

"It's mostly for me so I wouldn't feel too weird about it. They usually put them back on if they're expecting guests," Tweek said as he opened his wardrobe and looked through all his clothes.

"Still...your mom is kinda hot," Kenny said.

Tweek grabbed a random shirt and threw it at Kenny's head. "Dude!"

"Sorry sorry. Let's just get you ready."

After a few wardrobe changes, Tweek was finally ready. Tweek was wearing a light blue sweater and dark jeans. He wore his favorite black boots as well.

"Y-you sure this is alright?"

"Course, just make sure not to get it dirty...unless you got cuuuuu-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Kenny," Tweek sighed as he placed a finger on Kenny's lips.

"Sorry, now let's go. It's almost seven and it's going to be quite a walk over there," Kenny said.

"Right," Tweek said. The two started walking down and getting ready to head out. "Bye mom! Bye dad!"

"Be safe over there honey," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Make sure no one touches your private parts!"

"Dad!" Tweek whined.

Kenny started to snicker, "unless that someone is Craig Tucker." Tweek elbowed in his the stomach and the two headed off.

Tweek was a nervous wreck.

* * *

Tweek and Kenny have been standing in front of Black manor for what felt like hours. Tweek was nervous and didn't know if he should really go in. He thought he should turn around and go back.

"Come on Tweek. No chickening out," Kenny said as he opened the door and pulled Tweek in.

Tweek was completely petrified. Almost everyone he saw at school were here. Especially those who bullied him. Guess Token didn't know that those guys beat him up on a daily basis.

"Tweek! You made it man!" a familiar voice said. Tweek turned around and was surprised to see Clyde, without his mask.

"You're not...wearing your..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, lots of us thought we would take them off for the night. Not like we're hurting anyone," Clyde grinned.

"Sweet, if we're doing that," Kenny pulled his masquerade mask off and pulled down his parka. Tweek couldn't believe how handsome Kenny is.

"Nice! Come on, let's go into the kitchen and get some snacks," Clyde said as he grabbed Tweek and pulled him deeper in.

Tweek looked around and was surprised to see so many of his classmates and peers not wearing their masks. It was so surreal, yet also felt right. Tweek reached the kitchen and saw a dark skin boy already there. Considering how fancy his clothes were, Tweek realizes that it was Token.

"Hey dude, thanks for coming," Token said as he handed him some punch.

"Yeah...why is..or more like...why are there people not wearing their...um..."

"Relax man, we're in a safe place. No adults to tell us that us not wearing our masks is a bad thing," Token said.

"So...when you said you were inviting people who wouldn't mind that I don't wear a mask...you meant..."

"Yep, just like you, all these folks here don't want to wear their either," Token said.

"The only reason there are still people wearing theirs is because they're still afraid to take theirs off...and also because Craig is still wearing his."

"Wait...Craig is still wearing his?"

"Course man, the guy never takes off his mask," Token said.

Yes he does, but Tweek isn't going to mention that. Tweek looked around and was still surprised to see so many faces he never thought he would actually see without their masks. There was Annie, Butters, Bebe, Wendy. There was even Stan, Kyle, and the fatass himself.

"Huh...this is...weird," Tweek said.

"But better than you being the only one without a mask, huh?"

"...Yeah," Tweek smiled. He finally relaxed and decided to enjoy himself.

Tweek walked around, in hopes of finding Craig. When he spotted the familiar black mask, he quickly walked towards it.

"Well well well, if it ain't the spaz."

"Come on Cartman, leave him alone." Kyle said as he pulled Cartman back.

"Get off you fucking Jew!"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Craig suddenly popped out of nowhere and was now standing in front of Tweek.

"Sorry Craig, Cartman is just being an asshole."

"No I'm not! This no mask wearing freak needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Dude...you're not wearing your mask," Craig pointed out.

Cartman froze.

"He has a point dumbass, now stop being a jerk and let it go," Kyle sighed.

"You know what, fuck you Kyle! Fuck you too Cragi and you stupid boyfriend!" That comment made Tweek blush a bit.

"Whatever dumbass," Craig said as he flipped him off. Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulder and led him upstairs. Once they were safely upstairs and in an empty room, the relaxed. "You alright?"

"Eh...I dealt with people that are worse than Cartman," Tweek said.

"Huh...that's weird since no one can be more worse than Cartman," Craig said.

"Good point," Tweek giggled. The sat on the bed in the room and started talking. "How come you're not taking off your mask when a bunch of people took theirs off?"

"Dude...people expect me to not take it off...and I honestly don't want to," Craig sighed.

"Yet you actually did take it off during that time..."

"Well I didn't think your stalker self would find me at the roof," Craig said.

"Ha...right...hey, how did you managed to get the door to the roof open?"

"Remember when the janitor lost those keys he spend weeks trying to find?"

"Yeah?"

"I found them. I just never returned them," Craig said.

"Of course," Tweek laughed. The two were silent and Tweek couldn't help but remember what Clyde said to him earlier. "So...um...I um...I..."

"What?"

"...I heard you were um...gay..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm going to fucking kill Clyde!" Craig exclaimed as he stood up and was about to leave the room.

"No don't!" Tweek said as he pulled him back until they both fell on the bed.

"Why the fuck would he tell you that!?"

"It was by accident!" Tweek said.

"I don't fucking care, he had one fucking job!"

"I-if it makes you any better, I'm also gay," Tweek said.

"Why would that make me feel better?"

"W-well you know...I thought...that maybe you know..."

"You thought wha...no fucking way," Craig suddenly sat up and stared at Tweek.

"Now Craig-"

"You have fucking feelings for me!?"

"Yes but let me-"

"Are you insane!? We haven't spoken to each other in years! I thought you were still mad at me! Why the fuck would you have a crush on me!?"

"Craig let me-"

"Jesus Christ Tweek! Something like this cannot happen!"

That surprised Tweek, "...Why? Why can't it happen? Am I not good enough for you?"

"...No that is not what I meant," Craig said.

"Oh right...is it because I'm the freak who refuses to wear his mask? Or is it because of your stupid pride of being the cool, tough guy?"

"Tweek that isn't fair."

"Then what is? Here I am, finally telling you how I feel, and you won't give me a chance," Tweek said angrily.

"Dude, we've been friends for many years...and then we didn't speak to each other...how the fuck am I suppose to accept this right away?"

"Oh look at me, I'm Craig Tucker, Mr. Too Cool," Tweek said.

"Tweek, come on. Don't be an asshole."

"You know what...screw you Craig!" Tweek said as he stormed out of the room. Craig followed close behind him.

"Tweek! Tweek!"

The two ended up in the kitchen.

"Woah...what happened between you two?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing," Craig and Tweek said.

"Okay..well...I brought some beer if you guys want an-" Clyde didn't finish as both Craig and Tweek grabbed a can and chugged it down.

Craig was used to drinking beer, but as for Tweek, he doesn't usually like drinking alcohol, but at that moment, he didn't care.

One can after another, the boys drank a total of five beers and they were completely wasted.

"You know...f-fuck you Craig for not at least thinking we could be a thing..."

"Well...what was I...suppose to do...people would start talking if we did become a thing..."

"Who the fuck cares...I really like you you dipshit..."

"...I like you too you fucking asshole..." Craig slumped down on the counter and laid his head on the surface. Tweek followed.

The two stared at each other. Tweek's face was completely red and with Craig's mask lifted up a bit, he could see that his cheeks were also a bit red.

"You really do have a nice face...even when I can't see your eyes," Tweek said.

"...Thanks...and you look pretty hot yourself," Craig said.

The two smiled and at that moment, they started leaning closer to each other until...

"Police!"

"Oh shit! Who called the cops!?" Token exclaimed.

"...Cartman!" Kyle shouted when he saw Cartman, with his mask back on and holding his phone.

"You guys shouldn't have been assholes to me, now you're all going to get in trouble," Cartman snickered.

"You're also going to jail as well young man for being part of this party and for being such a snitch.

"God damn it!"

"Everyone scatter!" Clyde shouted. He broke a lamp, which annoyed Token, but it seemed to work as everyone started running.

Everyone in the room started to escape the mansion by escaping through the windows and the back door. The police tried to grab them, but there were too many for the police to handle. People started hiding when it was too risky to run from the police.

"Shit, we gotta go!" Craig said as he pulled Tweek up and led him outside.

"No wait!" Tweek stopped when he saw police outside in the backyard and arresting a couple of people.

"Shit!" Craig panicked. Craig looked around and noticed a door. "Here!" Craig unlocked the door and the two stumbled inside. Craig quickly closed it. The two quickly went down the steps and turned on the lights.

"W-where are we?" Tweek asked.

"I think...I think we're in Token's basement..."

"Oh Jesus..." Tweek groaned, not only from the situation but from the headache that was starting to form.

"Check the basement!"

"Shit, we gotta hide," Craig said.

"Where!?"

"...In there!" Craig pointed at the large wardrobe in the corner.

"That looks too small for the both of us man..."

"It'll be fine, now get in!" Craig ordered as he shoved Tweek and himself inside the wardrobe. It was a bit cramped, but they still managed to fit in. "Sh!"

The two could hear someone barging in and looking around. Craig opened the wardrobe a bit and peered through the small opening.

"See anyone?"

"Nah...looks like no one has been in here..."

"Wait...why don't we check out that wardrobe." Tweek and Craig panicked and tried their best to stay still as possible. Tweek started shaking while Craig placed his hand over Tweek's mouth to make sure he doesn't make any noise.

The policeman got closer and closer when suddenly.

"Hey guys! Need your help here! Some kid is taking a shit!"

"God damn it, come on! There's probably no one here." The two officers left and both Craig and Tweek breathed easily.

"Oh god...I thought we'd get busted..." Tweek laughed dryly.

"I know...that was close," Craig chuckled.

The two looked at each other and started laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

"I swear...when I see that fatass, I'm beating the shit out of him," Craig said.

"I get dibs," Tweek giggled.

The two kept laughing until they were looking at each other, then the laughter fell silent. Tweek looked at Craig and couldn't help but think at how short Craig was compared to him. He would laugh at him because of all those times Craig thought he would be short because of all the coffee he drank. Craig looked at him and couldn't help his heart beating very fast.

"..." Tweek slowly raised his hand and took off Craig's mask. This time, Craig didn't stop him. Tweek saw how Craig's cheeks were very red, he didn't know if it was from the beer or this moment they were in. It didn't matter. What happened next did however. "...Craig..." Tweek leaned forward and captured Craig's lips.

The kiss was quick and it ended just the same, which disappointed Tweek. Tweek looked at Craig and couldn't help but giggle at the expression he was making.

"...You...kissed me..."

"...Sorry...I-" Craig pulled him down and kissed him. This one was much more longer and intense. Tweek's mind was going crazy, but at that moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was finally with Craig, and he was going to enjoy this opportunity all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will have smut and other dramatic shit like that...hope you looked forward to it


	3. I Hate Your Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I'm back with another chapter! Oh boy! ...You're all most here for the smut huh...I bet some of you are at least...
> 
> Anyways, here is the chapter that contains it's first smut, and...Jesus...
> 
> If you're not into that kind of stuff, please skip until you reached the horizontal line thing, or you can simply not read this chapter, that's fine too.

The kiss made Tweek feel dizzy. The first time, it was soft and quick. This one, it was a bit rough and long. Tweek was having trouble breathing and he and Craig had to pull away multiple times in order to catch their breaths then resumed what they were doing. Tweek could feel Craig's hands on his chest and Tweek put his hands underneath Craig's shirt and started rubbing Craig's sides.

"F-fuck...Tweek...a-are you sure we should b-be doing t-this?" Craig asked, his voice was a bit slurred.

"I-I don't know...d-do you want to?"

Craig stayed silent for a bit but finally looked at Tweek with those beautiful blue eyes. "I want to..."

"Okay..." Tweek leaned forward once more and kissed Craig on the lips. Tweek then started kissing Craig's jaw and started going down and kissed his neck.

"A-ah..." Craig moaned when Tweek started nibbling on a sensitive spot on Craig's neck.

"Jesus...you moan like a girl," Tweek said.

"A-at least I don't sound like one..." Craig panted.

"W-whatever man," Tweek then started attacking Craig's lips once more.

Tweek started lifting Craig's shirt a bit and started playing with Craig's nipples. Craig shuddered at the feeling of Tweek's hands on his chest. Tweek twist and poke Craig's nipples until they were fully erect.

"F-fuck...I know we're half drunk and all...but you really know what you're doing..." Craig panted.

"Hey...I kinda imagine doing this type of stuff with you when I'm...nnngg...touching myself..." Tweek panted, he could already feel himself getting hard.

"S-shit...d-do you even know how to h-have sex?"

"Don't worry, I've seen those sex ed videos...and may have watched a porno once," Tweek panted, he started licking Craig's neck.

"Ugh...if you break your own dick, it's your own fault, not mine," Craig sighed.

"That's a riot considering I'm going to be the one plowing you," Tweek said, he started kissing Craig on the lips once more.

"Fuck you..." Craig panted as he leaned forward and roughly kissed Tweek.

Tweek tried to take off Craig's pants, but because the wardrobe they were in was too small to move that much, he huffed in annoyance.

"Shit...we need to get out of here.." Tweek said.

"Wait...let me just..." Craig slowly opened the door and peeked outside. There were no cops. There was no one in the room with them. Craig fully opened the door and stumbled out of the wardrobe. "I think it's-" before Craig could finish, Tweek attacked his lips once more and led him to the couch. "Fuck...you're really antsy..."

"I just want to do this before I wake up and realize it was all a dream..."

"It this was a dream then we would be in space with a giant Stripe."

"Jeez, don't ruin he mood Craig," Tweek said.

"...Sorry...I just...I don't know how to do this..."

Tweek looked at him and smiled, "don't worry, we'll take it slow. I'll be sure to be gentle."

Craig gulped and nodded. Tweek kissed him once more and started taking off Craig's pants. Tweek looked down and saw Craig's own erection through his boxers. Tweek licked his lips and lowered Craig's boxers until his dick sprang out and laid on top of his stomach.

"My, where have you been hiding this?" Tweek purred.

"S-shut up..." Craig blushed.

"Hm..." Tweek started kissing the tip and went lower to the base. Craig stiffen at the sensation and bit back a moan. Tweek stuck out his tongue and started licking all the way from the base to the tip.

"A-ah...fuck..." Craig groaned.

Tweek started feeling very tight in his own pants, so he started unzipping his pants and let his own erection out.

"Y-you're not going to stick it in already are you?" Craig asked, his eyes widen.

"Not if you want this to be rough and dry. Since we don't have any lube...I'll have to find something else..." Tweek continued licking Craig's dick and watched as Craig's face distorted until he showed pleasure.

Tweek thought this was the perfect opportunity to start putting Craig's dick into his mouth. Tweek hallowed his mouth and put Craig's entire dick into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Craig gasped and started clutching the cushions underneath him.

Tweek stood still and tried to breathe so he would not gag then slowly moved his head up and down while licking Craig's length. Craig breath became heavy and uneven, and Tweek could see tears in the corner of Craig's eyes. He really is cute.

Tweek could feel himself needing some attention himself, so with his free hand, he started rubbing himself in hopes of relieving some tension. Tweek could feel Craig's dick throbbing in his mouth and knew he was going to come soon. Tweek quicken his movement and used his other free hand to rub Craig's length.

"Tweek! Fuck!" Craig gasped as he came inside Tweek's mouth.

Tweek pulled away, mouth full of cum. Tweek watched as Craig panted and trying to catch his breath. Tweek then started rubbing Craig's half limp dick once more and Craig's dick sprang back to life. Tweek then spit the cum out of his mouth onto his hands and started rubbing the rim of Craig's hole.

"Shit...you're using my own cum as lube?"

"It's better than nothing. You taste great by the way," Tweek smirked.

"S-shut up, I don't want to hear that!" Craig blushed.

"Don't worry, maybe you can taste mines another time," Tweek said.

Tweek inserted a finger in and Craig gasped and tighten his grip on the cushions. Tweek continued lubing Craig up until he was satisfied. Tweek lowered his pants and align his dick near Craig's entrance.

"Not going to lie, this will hurt like hell..." Tweek said.

"Great..." Craig said sarcastically. Craig closed his eyes and braced himself. Tweek plunged himself into Craig. Craig bit his lip and his grip on the cushions were so tight, Tweek thought he was going to rip the fabric or something.

Tweek waited until Craig calmed down and started moving his hips in a slow pace. Craig closed his eyes, the pain was unbearable. Craig felt something leaking out and thought he was bleeding.

"A-am I bleeding?" Craig asked, not once opening his eyes.

Tweek look down. "No. Don't worry."

"Shit...t-then what's leaking out?"

"I think...it's your cum...or maybe it's mine...I have no idea..." Tweek said.

"T-Tweek this is painful as shit!"

"I know, but don't worry, I'm going slow," Tweek leaned down and kissed Craig on the lips. Tweek kissed Craig on the cheek, his forehead, then his eyelids in hope of distracting him from the pain.

The pain finally subsided and Craig nodded to Tweek that it was okay to go a bit faster. Tweek nodded and started moving his hips a bit more. Craig gasped when Tweek thrust into a certain spot and he would moan from the sensation.

"S-shit Craig, you're r-really squeezing me," Tweek panted.

"Fuck...I think I'm going to come again!" Craig panted.

"M-me too," Tweek moaned.

Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips, he quicken his pace and their moans were muffled from the kiss. Craig gasped when he came and his cum went all over their stomachs and parts of the couch. Tweek quicken his pace once more and groaned when he came inside Craig.

"F-fuck!" Craig gasped.

"Jesus Christ..." Tweek panted.

The two stayed still before Tweek finally pulled out of Craig. Tweek carefully laid on top of Craig and kissed the boy on the lips once more.

"What the fuck...why would you come inside!? How the fuck am I suppose to get it out now!?"

"Nnngg...at least you aren't a girl or else I would have gotten you pregnant," Tweek sighed, his head was still dizzy from the alcohol earlier.

"Shit...I still feel it leaking out...it's weird and gross," Craig sighed as he laid his head on the arm of the couch.

"W-whatever man...I'm just glad I finally got to do it with you," Tweek said as he laid his head against Craig's chest.

"...Next time, I'm totally going to fuck you."

"Hm...we'll see," Tweek smirked, "now let me sleep...my head is killing me..."

"...From the alcohol or from the sex?"

"Both..." Tweek sighed and closed his eyes.

Craig laid still and smiled at the sleeping blonde. "Night Tweek..." Craig was about to close his eyes, but he spotted his mask on the floor. Craig looked at it then looked at Tweek.

He felt very conflicted at that moment.

* * *

Tweek suddenly felt cold when he realized the warm body he was lying on top wasn't there anymore. Tweek opened his eyes and looked around. The room was very dark, despite the lone hanging light bulb.

Tweek sat up on the couch and looked around, Craig was no where to be seen. Tweek looked down and realized what a mess the two made last night. Tweek's sweater was covered in cum, he knew it belonged to Craig. Tweek sighed and wished he took his sweater off completely, but he'll deal with the consequences later. Tweek pulled up his pants and tried to clean himself as best as he could. Tweek was about to walk up, but Craig suddenly opened the door, while holding two mugs of coffee.

Craig is wearing his mask again.

Tweek made a face when he saw that black mask and immediately began to hate it, no matter if it does represent Craig's personality.

"What's with the face?"

"...I hate your mask," Tweek said honestly.

"Well fuck, I bet it hates you two, especially when you technically ripped it off my face last night," Craig said. Craig handed him one of the mugs and Tweek graciously drank the warm drink inside.

"...Wait...how's Token and everyone else?"

"Well...I found Token in his living room and looking like shit. Turns out he managed to bribe the cops to not send anyone to jail and to not tell any of the adults, so we're good," Craig said. Craig lifted his mask up a bit and drank his coffee. Tweek wished he could have taken the dumb thing off and drink it normally. Tweek wished that everyone could simply take off their masks and eat their foods properly instead of simply lifting it up a bit and only showing their mouths.

"Ugh...well...I'm glad Token is okay...but man...I hope he can clean this up before his parents come back home..."

"He'll be fine, he got people he can call to fix all of this up...though I'm not sure he can fix that lamp that Clyde broke," Craig said.

"Why did he do that anyways!? That shit looked expensive!"

"It was and it was the only one of its kinds," Craig said.

"Oh god...wait...h-how is Clyde...and Kenny?"

"Clyde...he's drunk in the upstairs bathtub and Kenny...I think he's dead..."

"Holy shit!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow...probably...I don't know how that guy works honestly," Craig said.

"Yeah...how did he die this time?"

"I think during all the commotion, he got trampled to death. There were like twenty footprints on his back," Craig said.

"You counted?"

"I wasn't doing anything important so why not," Craig simply shrugged and led Tweek back upstairs.

Tweek started fidgeting and wondered if Craig remembered last night, even though Tweek was half drunk last night, he still remembered, and the cum on his sweater was evidence.

"S-so...h-how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know...last night..."

"...You mean...what we did down there?"

"Y-yeah...w-well?"

Craig stood silent and didn't look at Tweek. He then turned his head and stared into Tweek's green eyes. "It was good...thanks for being gentle...with...me..." Craig stayed silent and Tweek could tell he was blushing, even with the mask on. Craig coughed and continued leading Tweek back to the kitchen.

"Hey Token, how's your head?" Craig asked. Tweek noticed that Token hasn't put his mask back on yet.

"Fine, though when I see that stupid idiot for breaking my fucking lamp I'm going to-"

"Hey hey hey! Some party last night, right? Woo! What's for breakfast?" Clyde said cheerfully. He also hasn't put his mask back on.

"You! What the fuck man!? Why did you break my lamp!? That was one of a kind and when my parents come back they are going to kill me!"

"Relax, just say that some burglars came in and accidentally broke it," Clyde said.

"We have security cameras outside dumbass, how can there be burglars when the cameras don't show any!?"

"Oh...well then just get a bottle of glue and put the pieces back together," Clyde said.

"There are like a hundred pieces! It'll take me all day to try and glue it back together and then find the right paint to paint over any fracture lines!"

"Well you better start working buddy," Clyde patted Token on the back and went towards the fridge.

"Oh no you don't, you're helping me fix it," Token said.

"W-what? But I got a date!"

"With who?"

"Let's see...I have one with Heidi, Annie, Red, and Bebe...and I think I also got one with Millie," Clyde said proudly.

"...Let me see the numbers," Craig sighed.

"Huh? Oh you want to date one of them too?" Clyde asked as he gave Craig the crumpled up numbers he put in his pocket earlier.

"No idiot. I'm gay remember. Thanks by the way for keeping that a secret from Tweek here," Craig said angrily.

"S-sorry dude...j-just a slip of the tongue you know..."

"Well I'm going to tie your tongue in a knot and throw you up a hill in a barrel," Craig threaten.

"P-please don't Craig, I'll never make it!" Clyde cried.

"Whatever," Craig looked at the numbers and sighed, "these are all fake."

"What?"

"Didn't you check all of them? They all have the same numbers on them...in fact...this is the number to City Wok," Craig said.

"What!? It can't be!" Clyde quickly got his phone out and started dialing the number.

"Hello, this is City Wok, where we make best Chinese food, what you want?"

"..." Clyde was silent.

"Hello? Hello! Damn kids! If I hear you call this number again I'll beat your ass!" The call ended.

Clyde stood there, with a shocked expression.

"Well...looks like you will be helping me fix that lamp after all," Token said as he patted Clyde on the back.

Tweek smiled and wished he could have a friends like that, but when he looked around and noticed how both Token and Clyde were actually being nice to him and not really treating him like a freak, he wondered if they were friends now.

"Alright, so after we have breakfast...you're all definitely helping me clean up and kick out anyone who is still around," Token said.

"Whatever you say, mom," Craig said.

"What makes Clyde then? Your dad?"

"Sure, whatever," Craig shrugged.

"Oh, does that mean Tweek here is your brother?"

Craig looked at Tweek and Tweek looked at him. His heart was beating.

"...No...my boyfriend that you two object me from dating," Craig said.

Tweek's face was red.

"Woah...when did this...happened?"

"...Last night," Craig said.

"Is that why you asked me to show you where my washing machine was and let you borrow some clothes?"

"Yep," Craig said.

"Is that why Tweek has cum on his sweater?"

"Gah! It's still there!?" Tweek quickly walked towards the sink and tried to wash it off.

"Well damn...you two work fast," Token said.

"Well whose fault was it that Tweek found out I was gay?" Craig glared at the two.

"Don't look at me, it was all on Clyde," Token raised his hands.

"I swear it was an accident!"

"I'm going to fucking throw you into Stark's Pond and make sure you never come back up," Craig said, then resumed drinking his coffee.

* * *

After helping Token clean whatever they can and shooing away people who were still around. Craig and Tweek started heading home.

"...Boyfriends...huh?"

"Well why not? We revealed to each other that we like each other...and...I'll admit...I may had have a slight crush on you for awhile," Craig said.

"Say what now? When!?"

"I guess when we entered high school...your face really changed..."

"Puberty I guess...I would say your face changed too, but I never knew what you looked like back then so..."

"I get it..."

The two fell silent and continued walking. Tweek kept peeking at Craig and wondered why Craig still wears that mask even though there was an opportunity for him to take it off for one night.

"You're staring," Craig said.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just...I'm really confused with you and the whole mask thing. I saw you take it off when we were on the roof...but you wore it the whole time at the party...what gives?"

"...I don't want to say Tweek...it's personal..."

"..." Tweek grabbed Craig's hand and instead of Craig pulling away, he gave Tweek's hand a small squeeze. "You don't have to tell me now. You don't have to tell me tomorrow. You don't have to tell me for as long as you want...but I do want to know someday...I want to help you with any problems you have...just like you did for me when we were kids..."

"I didn't do much."

"Yes you did...you made me feel less like a freak...you made me feel like I belong...even when I'm not wearing a mask..."

"...That day...in middle school...when you did wore one...did it make you feel like you belong?"

"A little...but it wasn't me...wearing it didn't make me happy, it didn't make me feel like myself...it felt like instead of being part of the norm...it felt like I was hiding myself from reality...I didn't like it..I didn't like wearing it at all..."

"...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I left you..."

"...And I'm sorry for trying to take off your mask when you're fighting your own personal demons...I'm so sorry Craig," Tweek said.

"Hey...it's in the past now...we should look straight and keep moving forward...otherwise...how will we have a future together?"

"Jesus, that was corny," Tweek chuckles.

"I watch a lot of old inspirational movies. Don't judge me," Craig said.

"...So...now that we're boyfriends...you wanna go on a date?"

"I guess, but it better not be weird. I just want it to be simple and boring."

"But isn't the point of a date is to make it exciting and memorable?"

"Yeah, but you know me by now Tweek," Craig said.

"Right. Craig Tucker, the simple and boring type of person," Tweek sighed.

Tweek smiled at Craig and he knew Craig was smiling at him too. The two walked all the way home while holding hands.

* * *

The two reached Craig's house first. "W-well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Tweek said.

"See you," Craig said.

"By the way, do you want to pick the movie or should I?"

"...I don't know, let's just see what's interesting when we get there tomorrow," Craig said.

"Oh...also...do you want popcorn and a soda over there? Cause if you do then I would need to bring the exact change and oh crap...will it be cold in there? I mean I know it's usually cold here but do you think we should bring an extra pair of-"

"Tweek."

"H-huh?"

"Shut up and go home already. Don't be late in picking me up," Craig said.

"Y-yes sir," Tweek said. Tweek waved goodbye to Craig and finally left.

When Craig entered his house, his mother greeted him.

"Hey Craig, how was the party?"

"...Fun...I lost my virginity," Craig said.

"Oh really? Who was the guy?"

"Mom, why don't you ever assume I was with a girl whenever I do something like this?"

"Because sweetie, I know for a fact that you're gay, so either you stop trying to hide it from us, or get a sex change. I'd choose just accepting the fact that we know since it's less expensive."

"Jesus Christ," Craig sighed.

"...So...who was it?"

"Tweek."

"Oh, the blonde boy whose parents own Tweek Bros?"

"That's the one," Craig said.

"My, I haven't seen him in a long time, how is he?"

"...Still maskless I guess," Craig said.

"Oh...I see..."

"..."

"...Are you dating him?"

Craig thought of lying, but when it came to his parents, it felt like his parents can see right through his lies. "Yes."

"...Well...I know it'll be difficult for you two...especially for Tweek...but if it makes you happy, then well...I hope you two are happy together. Make sure to send us an invitation to your wedding," Mrs. Tucker giggled. Mrs. Tucker went back to sitting on the couch and watching TV with the rest of the Tucker family.

"Oh, are you going to have a baby?" Tricia asked.

"We're both boys, how the fuck are we going to have a baby? That's biologically impossible."

"That's not fair! I would have been the greatest aunt ever!"

"Yeah, and I would have been the greatest grandmother ever...well...I guess next to Mrs. Tweak though," Mrs. Tucker said.

Craig sighed and looked at his dad, he was curious at his reaction to all of this. "What do you think dad? Me dating Tweek."

"...Well...if he makes you happy, then that's what really matters...just make sure you take charge of the relationship, I don't want my son being a pushover," Mr. Tucker said.

Craig thought about it, he also didn't want to be a pushover...well unless he was in bed with Tweek, but he guessed when they're in public and not having sex, he would be in charge, at least a little.

"Don't worry dad...I think I got it handled."

"That's my boy," Mr. Tucker said.

"Hey...you going to convince Tweek to wear a mask then?" Tricia asked. Everyone froze, including Craig.

"...I told you about him before...he doesn't want to wear one...and I'm not going to force him to wear one," Craig said.

"T-that's fine dear, if he doesn't want to w-wear one...then he doesn't have to...just...just...you know..."

Craig does know...and he knows his mother knew, even when he can tell she was starting to sound afraid.

"...Y-you're not going to take off your mask now...are you?"

Craig thought back to his and Tweek's conversation earlier. Tweek has shown how much he preferred the mask to be taken off, he has shown how much he hated his mask. Honestly, even Craig hated his mask.

"...I...I don't know...I kinda want to...for his sake and-"

"No! Don't ever take off your mask. I'm sure Tweek will be fine without his, but not you or any of us! Don't take off your mask Craig! I don't want you to get hurt..."

"...Mom..."

"We told you why we can't...we told you why almost everyone in this town can't...all you kids are young and you might not get it, but you just can't...we don't want any of you to get hurt..."

"Mom..."

"Please...please don't take off your mask...I don't want you to look like us!" Mrs. Tucker took off her mask and Craig winced at the sight of his mother's face.

His mother's face was full of scars and cuts. They've all faded and were healing, but they would never go away. It was a reminder to them of why they cannot wear a mask.

"...I'm sorry mom..."

"Please...please you two...don't take off your mask...we don't want you two to become like me and your father...we don't want you two to get hurt...not again...we don't want to see it again..."

"Honey..."

"Mommy?"

Craig nodded and lowered his head. "I understand mom...I won't take off my mask."

Mrs. Tucker wiped her tears and carefully put the mask over her disfigured face. Craig never want to see his mother's real face again, it was a huge reminder as to why his family were more afraid to take off their mask than everyone else. It was why Craig kept his mask on, even at the party.

Craig went upstairs and headed to his room. He hated seeing his mother this upset. He hated the people that did that to his mother when all she did was simply take off her mask for a little bit. He hated how life can be so cruel and ugly.

Craig suddenly felt his phone vibrating and when he picked it up, he saw a text from Tweek.

_From: Tweek_

_Craig, I forgot to tell you before I left...um...I love you! Jesus. I hope that wasn't cheesy! See you tomorrow!_

Craig looked at the text then he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a long time. No, he wasn't staring at himself, he was staring at the self wearing the mask.

Craig really does hate his mask.

Craig sighed and looked at the message once more. He was afraid, he was afraid of showing his face in public, he was afraid of telling Tweek why he can't take it off, he was afraid that if anyone knew he took off his mask, they would come after him and his family.

Most of all, he was afraid that this mask was separating him and Tweek more and more.

Craig really hates his mask and wished he could take it off for good.

* * *

Tweek happily walked inside his house, he went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, with extra sugar this time.

"My, you're very happy dear. Something good happened last night?"

"Yep...I...I got myself a boyfriend!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you dear," Mrs. Tweak clapped her hands, "who's the lucky guy?"

"C-Craig!"

"Craig? My I haven't seen him in years. You two are going to be an adorable couple," Mrs. Tweak said.

"And it'll be good for business, everyone loves a cute gay couple," Mr. Tweak said.

"Dad, don't use my relationship with Craig to promote you shop," Tweek sighed.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I'm just happy for you and Craig," Mr. Tweak said.

"Yep! Me and him are going on a date tomorrow as well," Tweek said.

"How lovely. Now Tweek, make sure you behave like a gentleman and keep your hands to yourself. I know you're a growing boy with hormones, but you must respect your partner," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Mom!" Tweek blushed.

"She's right son, why...I remember when I took your mother on a date, she was so beautiful, even when she was wearing her mask," Mr. Tweak then went silent and drank his coffee.

"...And?"

"And what?"

"What happened after that!?"

"Huh? Oh...well we went on a date, kissed and we went home..."

"...You two seriously never help me when it comes to these types of things," Tweek sighed and headed upstairs to his room.

After placing his mug on his desk, Tweek laid on his bed and realized he never said "I love you" to Craig yet. Tweek quickly got out his phone and messaged Tweek. After Tweek sent it, he only hoped it didn't sound too cheesy.

"Ugh..." Tweek laid on his bed and couldn't help the smile forming. "I'm dating Craig...I'm actually dating Craig!" Tweek sighed happily and closed his eyes.

He couldn't wait for the day he could finally take off Craig's mask and see his beautiful face all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! Drama and foreshadowing alert! Drama and foreshadowing alert! We are about to reach a bumpy road for these two and it ain't pretty!
> 
>  
> 
> I realized I didn't promote my tumblr here yet, so here we go with more self promotion and making myself look like a total @$$#*!^
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, another chapter!
> 
> I realized something that I like writing angst, horror, and cutesy stuff...I wonder if that says something about me...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and any support is much appreciated!

_"Mom...why can't we take off our mask?"_

_"Now why would you ask such a thing?"_

_"...Well Token's parents let him take off his mask when their inside their house...and Clyde does the same, he even told me that Wendy Testaburger's family does it as well. So why can't we take off our mask?"_

_"...That's a very difficult question to answer..."_

_"But's it's not everyone in town will see us if we're indoors...and if we had guest around, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. So why can't we-"_

_"Craig! Please drop the question!"_

_"But mom...I'm tired of wearing this stupid mask all the time...my friend Tweek doesn't even have to wear a mask when he's outside...I want to be like him!"_

_"There is a difference between you and Tweek. Mrs. Tweak said he has a condition that causes him to not be able to wear a mask. You do not have that condition."_

_"So? I could pretend and we-"_

_"Craig...please drop the question...I don't want to tell you the reason our family can never take off our masks."_

_"Mom...please...please tell me..."_

_"...I guess you'll have the understand why sooner or later...."_

_"...Mom...what happened to your face?"_

_"Not just my face dear. Your father as well. This is what happens when we stupidly took off our masks in this awful town."_

_"...What did they do?"_

_"...I cannot say. It was too horrible...so horrible...I never want anyone to experience what we went through, especially to you and Tricia. So please Craig...don't ask to take off your mask...I couldn't bare to know what they might do to you...I just couldn't bare it..."_

_"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I promise...I won't take off my mask...so please stop crying mom...please...stop crying...."_

Craig woke up with a start. He started panting and trying to catch his breath. Craig then lifted his hand and touched his face, his mask is still there. Craig sighed and laid back on his bed, he looked at himself in the mirror and glared at his reflection. His black mask really did look terrifying. Craig thought he should just repaint his mask, but he remembered the reason he painted it like this in the first place. This was how he felt. How he felt about the town, the people, and the masks.

The color black meant the town was soulless. The red and white represents what people would see on the outside, but are really demons on the inside. The fangs on the smile represent how the town is sucking life and everything from the people.

Craig only hope his mask would tell people the truth about the town and their masks rule, but no matter how much he hope for someone to get the symbolism, no one notices, or they just didn't care.

Craig sighed and grabbed his phone. It was 4:15 AM. Craig wonder if Tweek was awake at this hour, he did remember the boy had trouble sleeping when they were young, then again, when they were at Token's party, he was sleeping so soundly that night.

Craig blushed at the memory of what they did, even though he was a bit drunk to remember most of it. Craig could still feel Tweek's hands on his chest and the way he kissed him on the lips. It was even more intimate since his mask was completely off.

Craig sighed and decided to get some more sleep, he will be seeing Tweek later for their date. Craig smiled happily at thinking he will be spending more time with the boy who refuses to wear a mask, but his smile soon vanishes when he thought back to what happened to his mom and dad.

He worried that what happened to them will happen to Tweek if they continue being with each other.

Craig didn't want to think about it. He force himself to go back to sleep and forget the thought. He closed his eyes and ignore the nagging feeling in his head and chest.

He just wants to be happy with Tweek.

* * *

"Oh god! What do I wear!?" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled everything out of his closet and looked at himself in his mirror. His mother was sitting on his bed and watching him with an amused smile.

"Oh my, you're sounding like a teenage girl that's trying to get ready for her first dance with a cute boy," Mrs. Tweak laughs.

"Mom! I'm not a teenage girl! I'm a teenage boy that's trying to get ready for his first date with a cute boy he had a crush on since middle school!" Tweek exclaimed as he picked out a button down shirt and a sweater, he then checked himself in the mirror. "Nnnggg...mom please help me!"

"Alright dear, you don't have to start acting like a spaz now," Mrs. Tweak jokes. She looked at the pile of clothes and decided to pick out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black sweater, and Tweek's favorite black boots. "Here we go, these should make you look stylish and warm."

"Thanks mom," Tweek sighed, he kissed his mom on the cheek and pushed her out of the room.

"You sure you don't want me to help you with anything else?"

"No mom, I'm fine. Now let me dress in private," Tweek sighed as he closed the door and got dress. He could still hear his mother's laughter through the door. "Ugh..."

Once Tweek was finished dressing, he grabbed his stuff, waved his parents goodbye, and quickly headed to Craig's house. Tweek reached Craig's house and knocked on the door, he was surprised when he saw Craig's dad answering it.

"O-oh...hello Mr. Tucker," Tweek greeted.

"Tweek," Mr. Tucker replied then let the boy in. "Craig, your boyfriend is here!"

"Coming, and don't say that! It's so awkward when you say it!" Craig said from upstairs. Tweek couldn't help but smile at that. Tweek decided to sit on the couch next to Tricia and wait for Craig.

Tricia turns towards Tweek, "are you really dating my brother?"

"U-um...yeah I suppose so," Tweek said shyly.

"...Oh." Tweek thought that was the end of the conversation, but she suddenly asks another question, "are you going to have kids?"

"Huh? W-well..maybe...i-if Craig feels like we should have kids. I don't want to put too much pressure on him."

"Oh...okay...by the way...when you two do it, will the baby be in your stomach or his?"

"W-what!?" Tweek blushed at the comment.

"Actually...now that I think about it...are you the one on top or Craig? I always think my brother is the one on top since he's all cool and shit, but now that I look at you...you're much taller than my brother and I was wondering if it's you who tops or him?"

"T-that's um...well you see...Jesus Christ!"

"Trish, what the fuck are you doing with him?" Craig asked when he finally came downstairs.

"I'm just making sure my place as best aunt is secure!"

"For the last time Tricia, two guys cannot make a baby!"

"But you probably could if you had a donor or use science!"

"That's way too expensive and I'm pretty sure Tweek doesn't like the idea," Craig sighed. He grabbed Tweek's hand and led him to the front door. "Don't wait up!" Once the two are outside and a few feet away from Craig's house, Craig finally let go of Tweek's hand and sighed. "I'm sorry for her."

"I-it's fine...it must be hard to have younger siblings, especially ones that are very curious," Tweek said.

"Yeah..." Craig sighed.

The two stood their for a bit and Tweek couldn't help but admire Craig's look. He had on a blue jacket with the NASA logo on both sleeves. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. Tweek looked down and saw him wearing his black converse. Tweek couldn't help but think that Craig looked good, even if he was still wearing that black mask.

"...You look good," Craig suddenly said.

"H-huh?"

"Your clothes, you look good," Craig said.

"Oh...thanks...m-my mom kinda helped me with this," Tweek said.

"Well she has a good eye on fashion, though I honestly don't mind what you wear. You still look hot."

"You think I'm hot?" Tweek grinned.

Craig stayed silent, but Tweek could tell Craig was blushing underneath that mask. "Shut up and let's get going before we're late," Craig said.

"Alright alright...but you know...I think you're very hot as well," Tweek said.

"Ugh!" Craig groaned and started walking faster, but Tweek merely laughs and catches up to him soon enough.

The two reached the theater and after listening to the snarky remark of that annoying guy who sells the tickets, the two entered the theater and checked what movie was available.

"Jesus...all these movies are so old. Why aren't there any newer movies showing?" Tweek sighed.

"It's South Park, ever since we started wearing masks, it's been hard getting newer movies to come to South Park."

"Ugh...another reason why I hate this whole masks rule. We're always the last town that gets the good stuff..." Tweek sighed.

"At least when the movies do come, it'll already be out on DVD and junk," Craig said.

"Still...well...I guess we'll just have to pick something that isn't so old..." The two walked around and saw that there is a showing for the 2004 movie of "The Phantom of the Opera."

"Huh...this one looks good," Craig said.

"You sure? I heard it only got a 33% on Rotten Tomatoes," Tweek said.

"It's fine, let's see it."

"Okay," Tweek sighed and the two entered the theater.

There weren't that many people around since almost everyone has either seen the movie or they didn't want to watch something so old, which is why the theater isn't really busy. The two noticed that most of the crowd were elderly people and a few young couples.

"Let's get a seat in the back," Tweek said.

"Alright," Craig said.

The two made their way to the back and found the perfect seats where they can still see the show, but no one would disturb them. Tweek suddenly remembered they never got any food or drinks.

"U-um...you want anything to eat?"

"Sure. Popcorn and a Dr. Pepper would be fine," Craig said.

"Alright, I'll be back," Tweek quickly got out of his seat and headed back out to get their food. Thankfully, the line wasn't long, but Tweek was surprised to see Bebe behind the counter. "Bebe? Is that you?"

"Tweek? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm uh...on a date with C-Craig," Tweek said awkwardly. He and Bebe weren't close, but she was one of the few people that never bothered Tweek nor tried to start a fight. Tweek actually remembered when he got a nosebleed, she offered him a tissue. She did actually said she only offered it because seeing the sight of blood is gross, but Tweek could tell that wasn't the case.

"You're on a date with Tucker? Lucky," Bebe sighed.

"Y-yeah...I guess...are you...working here?"

"Yep. It's actually my idea since I want to be more independent...and also because my parents cut off my shoe spending allowance."

"Wow...that must suck. I remember you love buying new shoes," Tweek said.

"Yeah, which is why I'm getting a part time job...though honestly...working here sucks," Bebe said.

"Why's that?"

"Ugh...for one thing, that asshole who sells the tickets keep making so many stupid remarks and shit. It's so annoying. Not only that, but business is super slow and there's not much to do. The pay is okay, but not really enough to buy those cute shoes I saw at the store."

Tweek watched as Bebe slumped down on the counter. Tweek couldn't help but feel bad for her. He then remembered that the coffeehouse is actually looking for help ever since the shop gotten busier, thanks to his dad's successful coffee blend. Tweek looked at Bebe and thought he should at least return the favor for the whole tissue thing.

"You know...my dad is actually looking for some extra help ever since business has been booming...the pay is decent and probably enough to get you those shoes and another one...if you want...I could probably send a good word to my dad-"

"You'd do that? For me?" Bebe looked at Tweek so quickly, Tweek thought her neck was going to snap. Tweek nodded at her and suddenly, he felt her hugging him. "Oh my gosh Tweek! You're the best!" Bebe exclaimed.

"I-it's nothing...really...I'll be sure to send a good word about you to my dad."

"Thank you Tweek!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Y-you're welcome..."

"Oh right! You want to order something huh? Here!" Bebe suddenly shoved a large bag of popcorn into Tweek's hands, a couple of boxes of candies, and two medium sized cups.

"O-oh...I was just going to order popcorn and two drinks...you didn't have to-"

"It's on the house. I might as well since I'm going to be quitting soon anyways," Bebe said.

"R-right...thanks Bebe..."

"You're welcome Tweek...and hey...maybe...we can hang out sometimes? I could give you some advice on dating and stuff," Bebe said.

"I would like that," Tweek smiled. Tweek quickly filled the cups with sodas and headed back to the theater. He guess he and Bebe are now friends. Tweek smiled, it felt nice to have another friend that won't judge him.

Because the conversation took awhile, the movie has already started, Tweek quickly went to his seat and carefully placed their food down.

"What took you so long?"

"Um...I think I made friends with Bebe?"

"Oh...cool." Craig said, then continued looking at the screen.

Tweek put their drinks in the cup holders and put the bag of popcorn on his lap. Craig looked at him then eyed the candies.

"Um...Bebe said it was on the house," Tweek said. Craig nodded, took the box of chocolate mints and started eating them. Tweek smiled and looked at the screen.

After awhile, Tweek was already bored with the movie. The movie was okay, but it was something that didn't interest Tweek. Tweek looked at Craig and noticed how the black haired boy was watching so intently, it was almost laughable.

Tweek looked around and made sure no one was watching, but he carefully placed his head against Craig's should. He felt Craig stiffen before finally relaxing and letting Tweek's head rest there. Craig didn't say a word, and Tweek was happy. Tweek closed his eyes and continue to rest his head on Craig's shoulder. Tweek didn't even hear the movie anymore, he can only hear Craig's breathing and his own heartbeat.

* * *

The movie is over and Craig had to shake Tweek since he fell asleep. The two grabbed their stuff and headed out. Tweek waved Bebe goodbye, and the two were outside.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you," Tweek said shyly.

"It's fine, the movie wasn't that interesting anyways," Craig said.

"Really? Then why were you watching it so intently?" Tweek smiled.

"...It kinda made me think about us," Craig said.

Tweek stopped smiling and looked at Craig, confused. "What do you mean? It's not like you're disfigured underneath your mask...and I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a girl," Tweek said.

"I know...it's just...I don't know...just watching it and how everything turned out...I feel like...I feel like we are going to have so much problems ahead of us," Craig said.

"...Hey..." Tweek grabbed Craig's hand and squeezed it. "...A lot of relationships have bumpy roads ahead of them, but what makes them special and strong is that they overcome them and keep moving forward. I know...that people are going to hate our relationship since...I don't wear a mask...but if we can overcome them...then that's what matters...right?"

Craig looked at him and Tweek couldn't see what his expression was, but when he looked at his eyes, his heart was racing.

"Tweek...you're amazing...I don't even know why you fell for a guy like me...I'm just...I'm afraid...I'm afraid of taking it off and having people see my real face. I'm so afraid...so afraid that it'll be my fault that you got hurt..."

"Hey...I'm tougher than I look. I can managed...and with you by my side...I feel like I can do anything," Tweek said.

"Jesus...we sound like one of those corny romance movies right now," Craig chuckles.

"...Yeah...but I like it," Tweek said. Tweek lifted Craig's mask up a bit and kissed him on the lips. Craig returned the kiss. The two hugged each other before they finally started walking home.

"...I know you hate my mask Tweek...I do too...but...maybe...just maybe until I'm strong enough...I'll be able to take it off for good," Craig said.

"You would really do that?" Tweek asked.

Craig leaned against Tweek and sighed, "I want to do it...for you. Like you said, with you by my side, I can do anything."

Tweek smiled and kissed Craig's hand. "See you later Craig," Tweek said.

"See you..." Craig said.

Tweek kissed him once more and watch as Craig left. Tweek didn't want to go home yet, he felt too energized, so he decided to go for a walk, or more like he felt like going for a run. Tweek kept running and running until he found himself at the playground. Tweek sighed happily and decided to sit on the swings. Tweek looked up at the stars and wondered what he should do for Craig next.

"Well if it isn't the no mask freak."

Tweek turned around and saw the people that bullied him at school. Tweek quickly got up and was about to run, but one of them blocked his way and pushed him down.

"Do you assholes have nothing better to do?" Tweek groaned as he glared at the obvious leader of the group.

"We've noticed you starting to hang out with Tucker," one of them said.

"Yeah? So?"

"We don't like it. Craig is cool, and you're not. You hanging out with him is going to ruin his rep."

"...Who the fuck cares? Craig is happy with me, so if you assholes don't like it, then fuck off!"

"Oh ho...looks like the freak grew some balls, why don't we see just how tough you are."

The three boys started walking closer to Tweek and Tweek braced himself for any hits.

"Hey! I called the cops and their on their way! If you don't want to get arrested, you three better scram!"

"Shit!"

"Come on let's go! I can't have my dad know I got arrested again!"

"You're lucky this time freak, but next time we'll get you!"

The three boys ran away and Tweek got up and looked at the person who helped him. It was Kenny.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...thanks."

"No problem, but we better get going," Kenny said.

"What? Did you actually call the police or something?"

"Of course not, but we should get out of here before the perverts come out. They usually come out during this time," Kenny said.

Tweek thought Kenny was kidding, but after looking at him again, he realized he wasn't. The two quickly got out of the playground and safely back to the neighborhood.

"Hey Kenny...what were you doing there anyways?"

"I just came back from doing my job," Kenny said.

"Which one? The one where is legal or the one that is less legal?"

"The legal one."

"Good. I'm pretty sure Karen won't appreciate knowing her big brother is selling drugs," Tweek said.

"It pays better, but even I know I can't stay in that job for too long...but enough about me...what's with you and Tucker?"

"...We're...dating..."

"Dating huh? I knew you two had a thing when I saw you two together at Token's party."

"Yeah..."

"So how is he? Did you two get laid?"

"...M-maybe..."

"That's definitely a yes. Oh man...I'm curious how Craig took it...actually...I wonder what his fucked face looks like," Kenny snickers.

"Kenny!" Tweek hit him on the arm, but starts laughing with him.

"Seriously though...I'm proud of you bud. I hope you two work things out...I know it'll be difficult with you know..."

"Yeah...but who knows...Craig promised me that one day he'll take off his mask completely and he'll stop wearing masks completely."

"...Wait...Craig...said that?"

"Yeah...why?" Tweek looked at Kenny and noticed how the boy was looking uncomfortable.

"...Just...shit...um...you sure Craig wants to take off his mask?"

"Yeah...he said it...he said when he's strong enough...he'll take off his mask. Why?"

"...I-it's nothing...I'm happy for you dude and you know...but...fuck...I...I-"

"Kenny...do you know something I don't? Is it about Craig? What you're thinking...does it relate to Craig?"

"..."

"Kenny...please tell me. I'm your best friend after all," Tweek said.

"...Fuck...alright...just...don't freak or worry..."

"..."

"...Alright. This does involve Craig...but it also involves the entire Tucker family actually..."

"What do you mean?" Tweek asked.

"It's just...you ever realized how the Tuckers don't actually take off their masks...even when they're inside their houses?"

Tweek thought back to the time he arrived at Craig's house, he realized that everyone still wore their masks, even when they were inside. Tweek looked at Kenny and nodded.

"...Well...you see...back when the rules were more strict...there was actually a group that made the rules even stricter. People who joined are force to wear their masks all the time, even when they shower...they were all so dedicated and determine to follow the rules all the way. They would even force their own families to take part in this rule."

"...What does that have to do with the Tuckers?"

"...Well...if I recall...Mr. and Mrs. Tucker's own parents were part of the group and they were force to take part of the rules when they were around our age. I heard that when they met...they actually did take off their masks for a bit, but someone from the group saw them and started attacking them for breaking the one rule. I heard it was terrible and traumatizing. There were people in the group that wanted to get out and follow the rules normally, but once you've joined, there's no way of getting out."

"T-that's awful...so...Mr. and Mrs. Tucker were attacked just because they took off their masks? That's...that's insane!"

"It's even more insane when the group is still active, but no one knows who is part of the group. There are still many families that are stuck in the group because their grandparents joined the group when it was being established. It's hard for many families, including kids around our age."

"Wait...then how come I haven't seen any attacks? O-or heard of them?"

"...That's because...what happened to the Tuckers was the first and only example. No family dared to take off their masks after what they did...everyone is afraid that the group will find out and do something even worse to them."

"J-Jesus..." Tweek looked down and felt his body shake. Is that why Craig was so afraid? Was that why Craig didn't want Tweek to take off his mask when they were in middle school? Was that why Craig was so afraid when he saw him without his mask? Tweek's heart clenched and his heart started racing. "...Wait...how do you know this?"

"...You know my family...they'd pretty much join anything if there's free booze or food...my dad...actually saw it. He didn't participate...but he was one of the few that saw the attack..."

"Oh God...just...fuck...shit..."

"...Tweek...I know you don't want Craig to wear his mask...I know...but...you need to be careful. From what I heard, the attack was so terrifying and so...awful...even when their in the safety of their own home, they're still afraid to take off their masks. So please Tweek...just...I don't know...can't you allow Craig to wear his mask from now on? I don't...I don't want the guy to get hurt...he's a good guy...especially if you're dating him."

"..." Tweek looked down and felt his head hurting. He didn't understand why everyone in this town was insane. He didn't understand why such a group even exist. He didn't understand why taking off your mask would cause such a problem. He didn't understand why people were so cruel to each other. He didn't understand. He didn't understand any of this.

_"I want to do it...for you. Like you said, with you by my side, I can do anything."_

"...No..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"No...Kenny...these masks aren't making us special, these masks might as well be shackles. We're not ourselves with these things on. How can we continue to grow as people if we keep these stupid things on!? No one is happy. No one. I want change in our town Kenny. I want these masks off. I do worry for Craig...I don't want anything to happen to him, but if he's willing to take it off...then...maybe...one day this entire town will finally take their masks off."

"Tweek...that's impossible-"

"It's not! It's not...we're suppose to be the smarter generation right? So...that means we can change. You were there at that party Kenny...you were one of the people that took off your mask," Tweek said.

"T-that's only because I knew we would be safe...I knew there weren't anyone that would do something like that..."

"Still...Kenny...I can't stop Craig...I don't want to stop him. I want him to be free...I want us to be happy. If you want to be happy Kenny...then you'd join me and Craig in getting rid of this stupid rule..."

"..." Kenny sighed and looked at Tweek. "...You're one insane kid Tweek. I don't understand you one bit sometimes..."

"..." Tweek looked down and thought that was it. Kenny wasn't going to help him.

Kenny continued. "But you're right. We're not happy."

Tweek looked up at him and his eyes widen. "Kenny..."

"...Alright...you keep doing you Tweek...and once Craig takes off his mask...I'll do the same. I'll even convince everyone else as well."

"You'd do that?"

"Course...you're my best friend after all...I mean...I'm not Tucker, but I can at least try my best," Kenny said.

"Thank you Kenny."

"Hey...I'm great." Kenny laughs. "...Tweek."

"Yeah?"

"...Take good care of Craig...keep him safe...and don't tell him I told you all of this. He'd probably kick my ass," Kenny said.

"I won't...this secret is safe between you and me," Tweek said.

"Good...take care," Kenny said.

"You too...oh and b-be careful with the perverts on your way home," Tweek said.

"Don't worry man, I'm like a ninja when it comes to the night," Kenny smirks. Tweek watched him leave before walking to his house.

Tweek was determine to change this town. It will be hard and almost close to impossible, but if Craig is willing, if Kenny is willing, if all the kids in town are willing, then maybe they can all reach a future where they all don't have to wear masks and fear the consequences.

"...Don't worry Craig...I-I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you or your family anymore," Tweek said. He started running home, with determination in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:
> 
> By the way, the whole Tricia asking Tweek if the baby is going to be in his stomach or Craig's is actually based on my comic I made on Tumblr: [Auntie Tricia](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/post/169560009718/oh-tricia-you-will-one-day-be-a-great-aunt-you).
> 
> Go and check it out! It's actually pretty funny from what people kept telling me I guess.
> 
> Another fact is that I never knew that the "Phantom of the Opera" had a 2004 movie and all the info I put in here were something I googled. I never seen the movie nor do I know the actual plot, which is why I'm very vague when I was writing something about it.


	5. Baseball is Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have not updated this story in such a long time...I'm sorry.
> 
> To think, I'm already making a Top! Tweek story, when I technically have this one that still needs to be finished...but oh well. Anyways, hope you like the update and well...let's get this show on the road!

The next day, Tweek started getting everything in order. First he packed his pepper spray that he bought when he was almost touched inappropriately by one of those perverted priests. Tweek still shudders at the memory. The next thing he decided to bring with him is a mini med kit, just in case either Craig or himself get hurt. The last thing he brought is his baseball bat. Tweek still doesn't understand why his dad bought him this when no one wanted him to play with them...then again, baseball is boring.

"Jesus...I hope this is enough..."

"Tweek, you better hurry up before you're late for school!"

"Coming!" Tweek exclaimed, he finished packing and headed out of the door.

"What's with the bat sweetie?"

"Oh um...I thought...I try out for baseball?"

"...Oh okay dear. Have fun."

Tweek sighed, he was glad his mother was so carefree when it comes to these sort of things. Tweek quickly grabbed the piece of toast in the toaster and headed out. While Tweek munched on the toast, he tried to think of a plan on what he was going to do.

Tweek could stay close to Craig all day...oh but he doesn't have every class with Craig. Maybe Tweek could skip all of his classes and watch over Craig in the hallways...no...the teachers and hall monitors would catch him and tell him to go to class.

"Nnnnggg...why is this so fucking hard?" Tweek grumbled and chomped on his toast.

"What's so hard?"

"Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed as he jumped to the side. "Don't scare me like that Kenny..."

"Sorry dude," Kenny said, "so...what's with the bat?"

"...W-well this is for protection..."

"Oh? Is that guy with the clown mask after you again?"

"No! ...Why is he still after me?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Ugh...it's just...this is for Craig..."

"Really?"

"W-well I promised myself that I would protect Craig and make sure he doesn't get hurt..."

"Dude...I get it...but don't you think you're going overboard here? I mean...it's not like Craig will get attacked today."

"Not taking any chances man!" Tweek exclaimed. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Alright...but don't complain to me if Craig starts thinking you're being weird," Kenny said.

"Fuck off Kenny," Tweek sighed.

The two continued walking to school until Tweek saw Craig at the front of the school. Tweek smiled and quickly said goodbye to Kenny.

"Don't get into trouble dude!" Kenny called off.

Tweek rolls his eyes and continued walking towards to Craig. What does Kenny know?

"Hey Craig," Tweek greeted.

"Hey babe," Craig said. Tweek blushed at the nickname, it made his heart pound.

"Babe?" Tweek grinned as he leans closer to Craig.

"...Shut up...I just...I thought I try something new...never doing it again," Craig sighed and turns.

"Oh come on, it's cute. I like hearing you call me babe," Tweek grinned and walks next to Craig.

"Whatever...hey...what's with the bat?"

Tweek stiffen and started getting nervous. He knew he couldn't tell Craig the truth, it would probably make Craig angry or scared...no...it would probably make him angry. Tweek did not want his first ever relationship to end already.

"...Baseball tryouts?"

"...Tweek...baseball season is over and the next game starts in six months...also...you hate baseball."

"W-well...I just...thought it is a huge waste to not use this bat...so I thought that maybe I could practice early and tryout for the next game...yeah..." Tweek said nervously.

"...Tweek...that's the most obvious lie you have ever told...okay seriously...what are you doing with the bat?"

Before Tweek could say anything, the bell rings, warning all students to get to class. "Uh oh, we better get to our classes before we're late!" Tweek said. Tweek quickly leaves and Craig stares at him.

"...God damn it Tweek..."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Tweek has been dodging Craig's questions and pretend like everything is okay and normal. All the while, Tweek has been keeping a close eye on Craig and their surroundings to make sure no one would jump on them.

"Hey guys!" Clyde exclaimed happily.

"Gah!" Tweek shrieked and grabbed his baseball bat.

"Woah woah woah! It's me! Clyde!" Clyde exclaimed as he held up his hands.

"S-sorry..." Tweek said and puts the bat down.

"Jesus Tweek, I mean I know I enjoy punching Clyde and shit, but don't you think bashing his face in with a baseball bat is a bit too much?"

"Y-yeah! I don't want my beautiful face to be bashed in!"

"...On second thought...I think he deserves it," Craig said.

"Okay okay, break it up you two. No one is getting their faces bashed in...now Tweek...what's with the bat?"

"Yeah, you keep avoiding the question every time I ask dude...what's going on?"

"Nothing! I swear! Can't a guy just have a baseball bat around and practice playing baseball?"

"Dude, everyone hates baseball, especially you."

"I remember you always throwing the baseball at the coach's crotch just so you could get out of playing."

"That was an accident, I swear!" Tweek said.

"Really? Then why did you keep aiming at the exact area every time?"

"Just shut up about it!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Okay okay, we'll change the subject..." Token offered.

"Thank you," Tweek sighed.

"Alright...but you're telling me one way or another Tweek," Craig said in a low voice. The way Craig said it sent a chill down Tweek's spine, but also made him a bit excited.

"By the way, the news about you two dating is really blowing up," Token said.

"What? But we only started dating on two days ago! How is it already known?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Thank Clyde for that..."

"What? I just thought I tell a few friends...I just...didn't think to tell them to keep this a secret..."

"Ugh...and I remember Bebe seeing me with Craig at the theaters, she probably told a bunch of her followers on Twitter and junk..."

"Yeah well right now, you two are the hottest couple in school," Clyde smiled.

"And the most hated..." Token added.

"...Oh yeah..."

"Hated? Why are we hated?" Tweek exclaimed.

"If it's because I'm dating Tweek, I'll kick their fucking hypocritical asses. Those assholes took their masks off during the party."

"Actually...you know how South Park is full of bigoted red necks?" Craig and Tweek nodded. "Yeah well...some of these a-holes don't like the fact that you're a gay couple. So it's not that Tweek isn't wearing a mask, it's more that you're both gay."

"For fuck sakes! It's the twenty first century. Get over it," Craig groaned.

"Tell that to the haters dude," Clyde sighed.

"...W-well you know what...fuck them...if they have a problem with me and Craig being together, t-then they can go fuck themselves," Tweek huffed, his grip on his bat tighten.

"...Tweek? You alright dude? You seem more on edge lately," Token said.

"I'm fine...just...just been thinking about stuff..." The bell rings for last class. "Better get going."

"Alright, see you later Tweek."

"Later!"

"...Bye..." Craig sighed.

Tweek's heart clenched, he didn't want Craig to worry. Tweek thought he should just tell Craig, but he knew this was for Craig's safety.

Tweek walks to class, his mind still thought of Craig. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Craig and Tweek were walking to Tweek's house after school. Normally, Tweek would have love having Craig over, especially now that they're dating, but right now, he was on edge.

"Tweek."

"Y-yeah?"

"Will you please tell me what's going on now?" Craig asked.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing. I just want to play baseball..."

"..." Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's bag and turned it upside down, causing everything inside to spill out.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed his bag back.

"...What the fuck?" Craig picks up the pepper spray and med kit. "What is all this?"

"What? I mean...is it against the law to have some protection with you? You remember those fucking perverted priests when we were kids!"

"Yeah...but all the perverted priests has been ban from the church for awhile...so I don't understand why you have this all of a sudden..."

"Y-you never know..."

"Then what about the med kit?"

"You know me...clumsy Tweek...I just....thought I have it just in case I get hurt..."

"...You're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Tell me the truth Tweek."

"I did!"

"No you didn't. Why do you have all of this stuff all of a sudden? Is someone threatening you?"

"...No..."

"You have to tell me Tweek. If someone is threatening you, I can help you! No matter what I can always-"

"It's not me who's being threatened!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Then what is it?"

"...I'm worried...I'm worried about you okay..."

"Me? Why? Dude, I'm tough enough to handle my own battles."

"Yeah...well probably not enough for that stupid family history of yours..."

"What?"

"...I heard about what happened to your parents...and what will happen if you take off your mask in public..."

"...The fuck...how did...who the fuck told you!?"

"Kenny...his family is the same..."

"...Shit..." Craig started walking back and forth for a bit, too frustrated and confused to know what he should do next. "So you knew..."

"Yeah...and I want to help Craig..."

"...Help? Help!? You weren't suppose to get involve in the first place!"

"Well I am now! I'm your boyfriend Craig...and I care about you..."

"More like you pity me..."

"What? Craig no-"

"No...I don't need this fucking pity...you don't think I get it enough whenever someone mentions what happened to my parents?"

"What?"

"I always hated when people take pity on me because my parents were the first and last victims...I hate it when those eyes always land on me..."

"Craig...I'm not pitying you..."

"Then why do you care!? I can handle things on my fucking own! Before we started dating, before we stopped being friends, and even before I fucking met you!"

"Craig..."

"You know what...fuck you Tweek! I don't need your fucking pity! I already had enough with that shit!" Craig turns and stars walking away.

"Craig!" Tweek quickly put his stuff back inside his bag and tried to catch up to him. "Craig! Come on!"

Craig didn't stop, he kept walking faster and faster until he was practically sprinting.

"Craig!" Tweek tried to catch up, but even with his long legs, Craig was surprisingly a faster runner than him. "Craig!? Craig!" Tweek kept calling out, not caring if all the adults were staring at him now. Tweek eventually lost sight of him. "Shit..." Tweek kept running around, trying to find Craig. "Craig! Craig where are you!?" Tweek kept running until he was now away from people and found himself at the U-Stor-It.

Tweek was about to turn around and try looking for Craig somewhere else, but he suddenly saw a yellow poof ball running behind one of the buildings.

"Craig!" Tweek quickly enters the U-Stor-It and tried to catch up to Craig. "Craig? Craig!" Tweek continued running until he couldn't find Craig anymore. "God damn it Craig! Stop being such a pussy and let's just talk!" Tweek groaned in frustration.

Tweek continued walking around until he saw that one of the storage units was slightly open and that there was a strange sound coming from inside.

"...?" Tweek slowly walks towards the unit and peeks inside. He gasped when he saw three grown men towering over Craig. "H-hey!" Tweek lifts up the door and runs inside. "What are you fucking doing!?"

"Shit...it's the no mask freak..."

"Just deal with him, I'll handle this ungrateful piece of shit..."

"Fuck...you..." Craig groaned. Tweek's eyes widen when he saw that Craig was bleeding from his mouth.

"Y-you better get away from him you assholes!" Tweek exclaimed.

"What are you going to do about it freak?" Two of the men started walking towards Tweek and Tweek took a step back. That's when Tweek realizes that these men were part of that fucked up group. Tweek gulped and continued taking a step back. He watched in horror as the third man kicks Craig in the ribs.

"Ah...fuck...fuck you..." Craig groaned as he held his sides.

"That's what you get for dating a no mask freak when you knew the consequences...guess you'll end up like your parents kid..."

"Fuck..."

"Stay away from him!" Tweek exclaimed as he brought out his bat.

"Oh ho...look at that, the no mask freak got himself a bat. Put it down before you hurt yourself ki-" Tweek hits him in the crotch. "A-ah!" The man falls down and clutched his groin.

"You little piece of-" Tweek swung his bat once more and hits the second man in the head, knocking him unconscious."

"Shit..." The third man stepped away from Craig and held his hands.

"If you don't get away from my boyfriend, I'll fucking break your kneecaps!" Tweek threatened.

"Okay okay...we'll leave you two alone for now, but we'll be back and we'll bring more of our guys..."

Tweek glares at him and hits the first guy in the crotch again.

"Ah! Why there!?"

"Because I feel like it! Now get the fuck out!" Tweek shouted.

The two guys quickly grabbed their unconscious friend and started leaving the storage unit. Tweek watched them and made sure they were completely gone. Once it was safe, Tweek drops his bat and runs towards Craig.

"Oh god...you're fucking bleeding dude!"

"Great analysis Sherlock..." Craig coughs violent and more blood spilled out.

"Shit...how the fuck did this happen?"

"Well while I was angry at you and running from you...these three assholes grabbed me and dragged me into U-Stor-It."

"Jesus..." Tweek sighed and grabbed the med kit from his bag. He brought out bandages and alcohol swabs. "This is what I was worried about Craig..."

"Yeah well...you still shouldn't get involved...this is my business...not yours..."

"Well it's my business now..." Tweek starts cleaning Craig's wounds, and Craig winces when the alcohol swab started stinging.

"...Maybe we shouldn't be dating after all...things would be better if we just stayed as friends..."

"Fuck that dude!" Tweek drops the alcohol swabs he was holding and hugs Craig.

"Tweek..."

"I've been in love with you since middle school! Now you're telling me to just end the one thing I've been dreaming of? Fuck that!"

"Tweek."

"We haven't talked to each other for years! ...and...and I don't want to end this..end us..."

"Tweek..."

"I fucking love you! I love you so much that seeing you like this makes me want to punch every last asshole that hurt you! So please....please Craig...please don't leave me...I...I don't want you to leave me while you fight on your own...I want to help you with your problems...just like how you helped me when were were kids...."

"..." Craig hugs Tweek and placed his head on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek could tell Craig was starting to cry when his shoulder started feeling wet. "....Fuck..."

"What?" Tweek asked as he tried to hold back a sob.

"...I think I'm in love with you too..."

"..." Tweek smiled and holds Craig tightly.

"I don't want to end us either..."

"Then don't suggest something so stupid then..." Tweek chuckles.

"...What are we going to do?"

"As long as we have each other, I won't let anyone touch my boyfriend..."

"God...you say the most embarrassing shit ever..." Craig chuckles.

"Yeah well...that's what happens when you date someone like me," Tweek grins.

Tweek finished cleaning Craig's cuts and wounds and bandage everything as best as he can.

"Not my best work...but I'm sure my mom can help fix it," Tweek stood up and helps Craig to his feet, "you okay to walk?"

"My ribs hurt a bit...but I don't think anything is broken, so I'm good."

"Okay, but if my mom says you're in no good shape, we're taking you to the hospital."

"Yes dear," Craig sighed. Tweek rolls his eyes and gently nudges Craig. "Ow."

"Shit! Sorry...did I nudge you too hard?"

"...Kidding..."

"Ugh...such an asshole," Tweek sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

The two grabbed their stuff and left the U-Stor-It. They started heading to Tweek's house.

"...What are we going to do now? Those assholes will be back you know, and they'll have more assholes with them..."

"...First...we need to get everyone on our side..."

"Everyone? Tweek, the adults aren't going to do anything..."

"Not the adults..."

"You mean...the kids from school? Tweek you can't be-"

"Craig, you were at the party. You saw how practically everyone had their masks off. I'm sure if we talk to them, we can stop all this bullshit once and for all."

"...Jesus...fine...but you better let me do the talking. I still remember that speech of your back in middle school. It was great and all, but I don't think it went through with everyone."

"Don't remind me..." Tweek sighed.

The two continued walking. Heads held up and eyes looking forward. One way or another, they will end this once and for all...

They hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Honestly, not my best work. But hey, better than nothing. Seriously, writers block is the worst. I no longer have that mojo I use to when I first started writing this story, but hey...that only means I'm adding more to Little Monsters and I Hate Tweek Tweak.
> 
> But yeah, any helpful comments or suggestions on what I should add into the story might help bring back some inspiration so that way I can end this on a nice and lovely note. Until then, hope you enjoyed this and see you in the next one!


	6. No Mask Freaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm finally ending this story as well since I just need it out of the way already. So yeah, thank you all for reading this and sorry if it's seems rushed or whatever, but like I said, I'm sick and I feel bad for putting this story on hold for so long, so goodbye Mask, and hello to new stories coming soon!

The first thing Tweek did was talk to Bebe. Luckily, today was Bebe's first day on the job.

"So Bebe, my son told me you're a hard working kid."

"Yes sir," Bebe said. Tweek watches her fidget with her skirt a bit. It seems she's nervous.

"Well Bebe, if my son says you're Tweek Bros. material, then you got the job," Mr. Tweek said as he shook her hand.

"T-thank you sir," Bebe said.

"Please, call me Richard," Mr. Tweek said.

"...I don't think that's..."

"You're right...that does sound weird...well son, teach the newbie everything she needs to know!"

"Yes dad," Tweek said.

"Alright, I'll be out getting more of our organic coffee beans, so natural and fresh, it's like a newborn-"

"Dad...metaphors..."

"Oh sorry," Mr. Tweek then turns and heads out.

"You're dad is weird," Bebe said.

"You get use to it."

"Right. Well Tweek, since you're technically my boss, what's the first thing I should do?" Bebe asked.

"...Actually...before we do anything, I have a favor to ask you."

"Well...you did get me this job...so what is it? It's not something weird and dirty is it?"

"No...but it could probably get a couple of people's teeth knocked in."

"...Alright, what is it?"

"I need you to convince some of your followers to help us have a no mask strike at city hall," Tweek said.

"City hall!? Are you insane!?"

"Come on Bebe, I know you can do it. Aren't you tired of hiding that pretty face of yours?"

"....You think my face is pretty?"

"Of course," Tweek said.

"...Alright...but if all hell breaks loose, I'm out," Bebe said.

"Deal," Tweek said as he shook her hand. "Now...why don't I show you where we stock our beans..."

* * *

"I don't know man..." Stan said as he puts away his books in his locker.

"Come on Marsh, I've never asked you for anything, so can you do this one thing for me..."

"Well why should I? If you haven't realized, we aren't exactly friends Craig," Stan said.

"Which we still aren't, but I'm willing to get out of my comfort zone if you can help us...."

"...I don't know..."

"Come on Stan, even I know this whole mask bullshit is stupid," Kyle said.

"Yeah dude, and this masquerade mask I'm wearing is starting to itch," Kenny said.

"Um...is your skin okay Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"...God fucking damn it..." Kenny said as he took out some ointment from his bag and applied some on his skin.

"So will you guys help?" Craig asked.

"....I still don't know dude..." Stan said.

"Craig! Craig!" Tweek exclaims as he came rushing towards the group. "I-I managed to get a couple more signatures and protesters. I even got Wendy to help!" Tweek smiled.

"W-Wendy is helping!?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, she's even going to help lead the protesting too," Tweek said.

"...Alright. I'll help!" Stan said.

"....Of course," Craig sighed as he grabs Tweek and walked off.

"Did something happened?"

"No...but you did get a guy to help us by making him think with his dick," Craig said.

"Eh?"

"Never mind, so do we have everyone?"

"Almost...we still need one more to make this work..."

"Well who else are we missing?"

"...You're not going to like this..."

"...Who is it?"

"Cartman," Tweek replied.

"Fuck..." Craig groaned, "do we have to get him?"

"He's the only one I remember that took his mask off at that party," Tweek said.

"There's no way fat ass will help us," Craig said.

"Well...not unless we use some persuasion," Tweek smirked.

"What are you planning?"

Tweek giggles and lifts Craig's mask a bit so it revealed his mouth and kisses him on the lips. A few people walking by stared at the two in shock.

"T-Tweek!" Craig blushed and puts his mask down.

"Trust me, this is going to work."

The two walked around until they found Cartman at a water fountain. Tweek took a deep breath before walking towards Cartman.

"What do you two want?" Cartman said. Tweek noticed that Cartman's mask had a familiar looking sharpie mustache and hair style. Oh god, Cartman's mask looks like Hitler.

"W-why does your mask look like that?"

"Well today's lunch is pizza and I don't want Kyle and the other fucking Jews to be the first in line. So I thought I scare them with this Hitler mask."

"That's not cool..." Craig said.

"Oh says the asshole who has a scary looking black mask. I'm surprised that Token isn't offended by it."

"Fuck you ass-" Tweek elbows him in the ribs and stares at him, telling him to shut up. "Ugh..."

"Look Cartman, we both know you hate wearing masks as much as almost everyone in this school, so why don't you join our protest and help us get these masks off of this town," Tweek said.

"Now why would I fucking help you two gay turds?"

"If you don't fucking do then I'll be more than happy to break your fucking-" Tweek once again elbows him.

"Look Cartman, how about this. If we get rid of these masks...then you don't have to draw Hitler's face on it all the time, you can just get a costume and look like Hitler."

"Knowing you, your face would be the perfect Hitler."

"Hm...interesting, but I still don't see why I should-"

"Do it and we'll make Kyle say he's nothing but a dirty Jew for a day."

"Make that a week and we have ourselves a deal."

"Deal."

"Alright losers, see you at..."

"City hall."

"City hall." Cartman leaves.

"Wow...that actually worked," Craig said.

"Yeah...but now I got to tell Kyle to say he's a dirty Jew for a week..." Tweek said.

"Good luck with that," Craig said as he patted his boyfriend's back and left.

"Craig? Craig! You're helping me too! Come back here!" Tweek exclaimed.

* * *

Tweek stares at the signatures he got from people from school. He looks at them with a smile. Guess he's not the only one who feels like these masks are stupid.

"Tweek, what are you doing?"

"Just going over the plan a bit more...I seriously can't believe we're doing this..."

"How come?"

"...I've always grown up in this town as the only kid that never wore his mask..." Tweek looks at the mask his parents got for him all those years ago. Tweek didn't know why he never threw it away, he thought it was a reminder of who he isn't and what he'll never wear. "But by tomorrow...maybe...just maybe I won't be alone..."

"Tweek...." Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's mask and throws it in the trash bin next to his desk.

"Craig, what are you-" Tweek's eyes suddenly widen when he sees Craig taking off his mask. "Craig...what are you doing?"

"...You might as well not feel like the only one by tomorrow, so..." Craig throws his mask in the trash bin as well and stares at Craig completely. "I'm taking off my mask...and I'm not going to care who sees."

"Craig...."

"...Um...Tweek...can I stay for the night?"

Tweek blushes, "y-you mean...sleep at m-my house?"

"Well yeah, I don't want my parents to know I took my mask off, so..."

"Oh...t-that's what you meant...."

"Were you thinking of something else you pervert?" Craig smirked.

"I-I'm not a p-pervert!"

"Really now? So you weren't thinking of me doing this?" Craig leans in and kisses Tweek on the cheek. "Or this?" Craig leans and kisses Tweek on the nose. "Maybe...this?" Craig leans in and kisses Tweek on the lips.

Tweek moans as he pulls Craig closer to his body. Craig opens his mouth as he lets Tweek's tongue roams around his mouth.

Tweek pulls away, panting. "You realized if we go any further, we won't get any sleep..."

"Who cares. Just fuck me already," Craig blushes.

Tweek smiled, he loves looking at Craig's beautiful face. "Alright then," Tweek pushes Craig onto his bed and hovers over him. His lips started attacking Craig's lips, his neck, and collarbone.

"A-ah...Tweek," Craig panted as he clutched tightly on Tweek's shirt. "Fuck...take off your shirt..."

"I will," Tweek said as he starts unbuttoning his shirt and taking his pants off. Tweek starts lifting up Craig's hoodie and unzipping his own pants.

Once their clothes were off, Tweek leans in and continues to kiss Craig on the lips. Tweek could already feel Craig was hard since the tip of his cock was poking his stomach slightly.

"Someone's eager," Tweek grinned.

"Shut up," Craig blushed and pulls Tweek to kiss his lips.

Tweek chuckles and starts pumping Craig's cock with his free hand. Craig moaned in the kiss as he held Tweek closer to him. Craig breaks the kiss as he pants and moans with every stroke Tweek made.

"Shit Tweek!" Craig groaned as he moved his head back, allowing Tweek to move in and bit Craig's shoulder. "A-ah!" Craig moaned as he twitched.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little, but I fucking love it," Craig panted and kisses Tweek on the lips and then on his neck. Tweek continued to bite on Craig's shoulder and collarbone, then licking his skin. "A-ah, fuck...I need you inside me already," Craig moaned, almost whining.

"Wow, someone's a whiny bitch for my cock," Tweek grinned.

"Shut up and fuck me already," Craig said, almost begging.

Tweek chuckles and stops pumping Craig's cock. Tweek grabs the lube from his nightstand and uncap the bottle. Tweek covers his fingers with the lube and pushes them into Craig's hole.

"A-ah!"

"Sh! My parents are home Craig, keep your voice down," Tweek said.

Craig glares at Tweek before he used his hand to cover his mouth. Tweek smiles and kisses Craig on the forehead. After stretching and prepping Craig, Tweek pulls his fingers out and positioned himself.

"Ready?" Tweek smiled.

Craig nods and closes his eyes. Tweek pushes himself in and Craig stifles a moan as he clutches the bed sheets underneath him. Tweek waited before thrusting into Craig, panting and moaning with each thrust.

"A-ah..." Craig moaned as he pulls Tweek down and kisses him on the lips.

Tweek moans as he starts moving faster. "S-shit, I'm going to come!" Tweek exclaims.

"M-me too..." Craig panted.

Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips as he thrust in and out of Craig. With one final thrust, Tweek came.

"A-ah!" Craig panted as he came all over their bodies.

The two panted as they stared at each other. Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the forehead then on his lips before collapsing next to him.

"I love you," Tweek blushed.

"I love you too," Craig said.

Tweek covers their bodies with his blanket and they lay there, smiling happily at each other.

"Tweek, if you're done in there with Craig, I made some tea for you and Craig!"

"M-mom!" Tweek blushes as he covers his face with his blanket. Craig simply sighs and kisses his boyfriend and trying to comfort him.

* * *

 

Mayor McDaniels was currently working on a few documents when she suddenly hears a crowd outside her office.

"What the fuck?"

"Um...mayor..."

"What is it now Johnson? Another protest on how giving guns to teachers is a fucking bad idea?"

"No...not this time...it's a bunch of kids protesting against masks."

"What!?"

Mayor McDaniels runs out of her office and heads outside. There in front of city hall are kids, who have taken off their masks and are holding signs.

"No more masks! No more masks!" The crowded chanted.

"Masks don't make us individuals! They make us hide our individuality!" Wendy shouted.

"These masks do not show off my pretty face!" Bebe shouts.

"I can't be a full on Nazi when I'm wearing this mask!" Cartman shouted.

"Shut up Cartman!" Everyone shouted before going back to chanting.

"Kids kids kids! What is all of this about!?"

Tweek walks over to Mayor McDaniels and holds up the signatures he collected. "Mayor...I know you adults have had this mask rule since you guys were kids...but don't you think forcing us to wear them is a bit...stupid?"

"Young man, just because you're a no mask freak doesn't mean-"

"Hold it, if he's a no mask freak, then so am I!" Craig shouted as he steps out of the crowd. A few people gasped in surprised, especially a few adults who came to see what was going on.

"C-Craig! Put your mask on right this minute!" Craig's mom shouted.

"...Sorry mom, but I don't want to wear a stupid mask anymore...and I know you and dad don't want to either."

"..." Tricia suddenly takes off her mask and starts running towards her brother.

"Tricia!"

"Are we really going to stop wearing masks?" Tricia asked.

"..." Craig smiled and pat his sister's head, "yep."

"Cool." Tricia joins the crowd and she sees Karen with her brother. Karen waves at her and hands her a sign to hold.

"The kids are right, wearing these masks are stupid! Let's all be like our kids and stop wearing these dumb masks!" Randy shouted as he takes off his mask.

"Finally, none of my friends online wanted to meet me because they were to freaked out by my stupid mask!" Shelly said as she rips her mask off.

Tweek looks around and smiled when he saw more adults and kids coming over and taking their masks off.

"...Craig...are you sure about this?" Craig's mom asked.

"Mom, if you're done being afraid, then come over here and take off your mask."

"...." Mrs. Tucker looks at Mr. Tucker before looking back at their son. Mrs. Tucker takes off his mask, revealing the faded scars on her face. Mr. Tucker does the same and the two walked towards the protesters with their hands connected.

Tweek smiled as Craig's mom hugs her son. Tweek looks at the mayor, "you see...no one wants to wear these masks...so please mayor...if you care about this town, then get rid of that stupid mask law already..."

"....I...I-"

"Hold it right there!"

"Oh now what?" Mayor McDaniels sighs as everyone turns their head.

"Oh shit..." Tweek cursed when he sees the familiar guys who ganged up on Craig and him.

"Told you we'd be back, and with more men!"

"Who the fuck cares!" Craig calls out. Everyone then turns their attention back to the mayor.

"Y-you're suppose to care since we're going to kick all of your asses! You no mask wearing freaks!"

"Oh will you shut the fuck up already?" Tweek shouts as he walks towards their leader. "Your rules don't scare us anymore! We're just kids! We get to decide what we want to do with our lives, and if we don't want to wear these fucking masks, then we're not going to let a scary group of assholes tell us what to do!"

"Y-you little!" The man holds up his bat and was about to hit Tweek, but Craig quickly came over and punches the guy in the face.

"Don't you fucking touch my boyfriend asshat!" Craig exclaimed.

"You fucking little-"

"Ahem!"

The group was suddenly surrounded by the protesters, all looking angry and pissed off.

"If you touch our local gay boys with your filthy disgusting hands, then we're going to fucking beat your ass up!" Bebe said.

"Don't you fucking touch my son!" Mrs. Tweak said.

"And don't touch mine you fucking monster!" Mrs. Tucker said.

"H-hey now...we still got authority here!"

"Actually, no you don't," Mayor McDaniels walks in and takes off her mask. "Considering now I have evidence of you threatening kids, and not only that, but you being a violent group isn't very good publicity for this town...I think if you don't fucking leave my town this instance, I can easily get all of your asses arrested and make sure you are known as dickwads who hurt innocent kids."

"Ha!" Cartman shouted.

"Cartman just...you know what...you can have that 'ha.'" Kyle said.

The group glares at the crowd before dropping their weapons and leaving.

"...Wait...you're not really going to let them go like that right? I mean...they could easily come back and try to do something again," Tweek said.

"Oh young Tweek...one step at a time...now why don't I go to the archives and destroy that mask rule once and for all!?"

The crowd cheers as the throw away their masks and hug each other. Tweek looks around and smiles as he sees all the people no longer wearing masks.

"You did it," Craig said.

"...We did it," Tweek smiled. Tweek pulls Craig's in and kisses him on the lips.

"Ha Kyle, now you got to say you're a fucking dirty Jew for a week!"

"What!?"

* * *

Tweek tried to comb his hair and straighten it as best as he could, but no matter what he did, his hair would end up being messier.

"Ugh...I really should buy hair gel or something..."

"Tweek honey, come down now or else you're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Tweek exclaims as he walks out of his room and headed downstairs. Tweek smiled when he sees Craig, who is sipping on some coffee that Tweek's mother made. "Hey Craig."

"Hey," Craig greeted.

"Now you two better get going before you're late."

"Yes mom."

"Alright, off you two go. And Craig, if you're planning on staying over, don't forget to tell your mom...and maybe bring protection."

"Mom!" Tweek blushed as he pushes Craig out of the door.

"Dude, hold it! I'm hold hot coffee right now!" Craig said as he tries to make sure the mug he's holding doesn't spill.

The two were out and headed towards school together. Tweek smile grew when he sees everyone. No longer wearing masks.

"Come on, say it." Cartman grinned.

"No."

"You have to fucking say it because Tweek said you have to."

"Just because Tweek said it doesn't mean I actually have to say it!"

"Yes you fucking do!" Cartman spots Tweek and yells at him, "he has to say it, right Tweek?"

"Well...technically I said it...but never said he would actually do it..." Tweek said.

"What!?"

Tweek stifles a laugh and continues to head to school, ignoring the cursing Cartman spouted at him.

"Jesus, you're surprisingly mischievous when you want to be..."

"Well that's what happens when you were the only person who never wore a mask. You tend to be snarky."

Craig smiled and kisses Tweek's cheek.

The two found Clyde and Token waiting for them and they all smiled when they spotted each other.

"Hey Tweek..."

"Hm?"

"You glad you're not the only no mask wearing freak in town?"

"...No...I'm glad we're no longer living in a mask wearing town," Tweek smiled.

"...Me too," Craig smiled.

The two linked hands and they headed towards their friends.

Tweek was finally happy that he was no longer the only one that refuses to wear a mask, especially now that he has Craig with him.

_**The end.** _


End file.
